A Father's Legacy
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Post series. The son of Sesshomaru is on a quest to locate the father that he's never met and along the way runs into a certain half-demon and his family. OC main character. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. A Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N- This is a story that I started a long time ago and I recently recovered it from an old laptop and I thought hey, why not post it. So here is chapter one.

A Father's Legacy

CHAPTER ONE - A Glimpse of the Past

As the woman lay on the pallet of blankets in the darkened room, her breathing growing more labored with every breath she took, her gaze shifted to the young boy who sat huddled in the shadows. Staring at the child made her thoughts drift back to the day, nearly ten years ago, when helping a young girl changed her life forever.

_(As the healer of her village, she spent many hours in the forests, gathering medicinal herbs. It was during one such trip that her adventure began. She'd had to travel further into the forest than usual in search of a particularly rare herb and she became disoriented during her search._

_"It's okay," the woman muttered to herself when she discovered that she was lost. "It can be fixed."_

_And so the search for the trail she'd made began. She wandered around the area, closely examining the underbrush for signs that something had traveled through it. She soon found a spot that was very trampled but she immediately knew that she was not the one who'd made these tracks. They were too wide to have been made by a single person._

_Something about the tracks didn't seem right somehow and she knelt down for a closer look. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the ground was splattered with drops of blood. It was human blood. And the blood was fresh._

_"Someone's injured, I must find them."_

_Traveling through the forest at a quick pace, she scanned the terrain for some sign of the injured person. She'd traveled quite some distance before she came upon a young woman propped up against a tree. The young woman was covered in blood and wore a pained expression on her face._

_"What happened?!" She gasped, running toward the young woman. She dropped to her knees beside the young woman and began to look at her blood soaked shoulder._

_"I had a run in with a very unfriendly demon," the young woman answered._

_"How horrible," the woman said. "My name is Hina and I can help you."_

_"My name is Rin," the young woman said._

_As the two women exchanged pleasantries Hina began to realize that they weren't alone. "Who's there?" Hina demanded._

_She gasped as a tall figure emerged from the shadows cast by a group of tall trees. The man was very tall, with silver hair and bangs that parted in the middle. He had a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, orange eyes and pointed ears. Hina knew immediately that the man could not possibly be human._

_"Is this the demon that attacked you?" Hina asked the young woman but knew immediately that it couldn't be so. Rin's face lit up as soon as she saw the demon. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_"What happened Rin?" the demon named Sesshomaru asked, completely ignoring Hina._

_"A demon attacked me," Rin said simply._

_Sesshomaru looked at Rin's blood soaked shoulder and then glanced down at the two swords he wore at his side. They were useless in this situation. Tenseiga could not be used to heal injuries._

_Meanwhile Hina had removed the cloth sack that had been tied around her shoulders. She unfolded the cloth and pulled from it herbs and white cloth used to make bandages._

_"Let me see your shoulder."_

_Rin stared bewildered at the woman for a few seconds and then complied. She lowered the shoulder of her kimono, exposing her shoulder wound. Hina cleaned the wound as best she could, without the aid of water, and then she applied herbs and bandaged the wound._

_"Thank you," Rin said softly, pulling her kimono back over her shoulder._

_"You're welcome," Hina said._

_Sesshomaru stared at Hina in disbelief the entire time she attended to Rin's injuries and he was completely confused. She had to have known that Rin was with him and yet she still chose to help her. This puzzled him._

_"Why have you done this?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can tell by your scent that you are a half demon. Why did you help Rin? How could you possibly benefit from this?"_

_"I can't," Hina replied. "However helping people is what I do."_

_That statement puzzled Sesshomaru all the more. The woman was a half breed and yet she seemed to harbor no bitterness toward humans or demons. He had never encountered a person such as this woman._

_Hina gathered up her things and placed them back in her cloth. She folded the cloth so that it once again formed a sack and then she tied it around her shoulders. "Well I must be off. The people of my village are probably wondering where I am by now. Farewell."_

_And with that Hina left Rin and Sesshomaru standing in the forest. She quickly located her trail and began the journey back to her village. As she walked, she thought about the demon she'd just met. He'd known she was a half demon. Hina sighed. No matter how normal she looked, demons always knew._

_"I look human enough," Hina mused. "Except for my amber eyes. Maybe that's the giveaway." Then she thought about it some more. "No that's not it. It's my scent. I may look human but I don't smell human. The demon blood is there. And of course a full demon like him could pick up that scent."_

_The image of the handsome demon flashed before her eyes._

_"Stop that," she chided herself. "I'll never see him again and even if I did, demons despise half demons above all else. There could never be anything between us. In fact I'm probably lucky I'm still alive."_

_When Hina arrived back at her small village she immediately headed in the direction of her small hut, which was located near the village entrance. As she walked toward her hut she was stopped by one of the village elders._

_"Where have you been all day Lady Hina?" the old man asked._

_"I have been in the forest gathering herbs elder," Hina told the old man._

_"For such a long period of time?" the elder asked suspiciously._

_"Yes," Hina replied shortly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must unpack and sort the herbs that I gathered."_

_And with that Hina pushed past the old man and ran the last few feet to her hut. As she retreated Hina heard the man mutter, "That girl's lucky she inherited her father's healing abilities or else we'd have been rid of her long ago."_

_Hina slipped inside her hut and let out a long sigh. "It seems some people will never trust me completely. Oh well," she said, her dark mood disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Can't have everything.")_

That day seemed so long ago and so much had happened since then.

"It seems like an eternity has passed since then," Hina thought to herself.

Having been a healer for many years gave Hina the knowledge that she would not survive her injuries. And with that knowledge came worry. She was not concerned with herself, for she had lived a good life. It was the fate of her young son that concerned her. She knew that once she was gone the villagers would quickly attempt to rid themselves of the young half demon. The boy would not be killed for even at his young age he was easily a match for even the most powerful villagers, however he faced banishment.

Tears formed in Hina's eyes as she thought about the fate that awaited her young son. "I'm sorry Karan . You didn't ask for such a life and you certainly don't deserve it."

As her breathing became increasingly labored Hina's thoughts slipped once again to the past.

_(A few days after Hina's encounter with Rin and Sesshomaru, she gathered some herbs and bandages and entered the forest once again. She planned to track down Rin so that she could clean and redress the young woman's shoulder wound. She knew that without proper care the wound could still prove fatal and she did not want that to happen._

_So she used her heightened sense of smell to track down Rin, by the scent of her blood. It took a few hours but Hina's search proved fruitful. She came upon a clearing in the forest and she heard voices from within the clearing._

_Hina stopped just outside the clearing, hidden behind a cluster of bushes, and listened to the voices. Suddenly Hina realized that someone had appeared behind her. She turned around slowly and saw that it was Sesshomaru._

_"What are you doing here half breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly._

_"I simply came to take a look at the young woman's shoulder wound," Hina explained. "The wound must be properly cared for."_

_"As you wish," Sesshomaru said, in a completely cold and unfeeling voice. "Do what you came to do and then leave this place." _

_Hina nodded and slowly entered the clearing. As she approached the fire in the center of the clearing Hina saw the young woman named Rin and a curious looking toad-like demon._

_"A human!" the small green demon yelled when he saw Hina enter the clearing._

_Hina stared at the imp in defiance. "You're not much of a demon. Can't even tell a half demon from a mortal? Not that one is any better than the other in your eyes."_

_"You," Jaken said. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"It's alright Master Jaken," Rin said. "She is my friend."_

_Hina smiled at having been called friend by this young woman whom she'd met only once before. "Hello Rin. I came to take a look at your wound."_

_Rin nodded and lowered her kimono, revealing her bandaged shoulder. Hina knelt down beside Rin and unwrapped the blood stained bandages. She cleansed the wound, applied more medicinal herbs, and then wrapped it in fresh bandages._

_"There," she said, when she was finished. "The wound should be completely healed in no time."_

_"Thank you," Rin said, smiling at the older woman._

_"You're welcome," Hina said standing up._

_"Alright half breed," Sesshomaru said. "You did what you came here to do. Leave now."_

_Hina nodded. "Okay but I'll be back in a few days to change the bandages again."_

_Sesshomaru said nothing. He neither objected nor gave permission. He simply shrugged his shoulders. Hina took that as unspoken permission to return and she left the clearing._

_When Hina returned to her village she was once again greeted by one of the village elders. "Out gathering more herbs Lady Hina?" the elder asked._

_Hina nodded. She hated lying to the elder however she had no choice. She did not want anyone in the village to know about her involvement with the demon Sesshomaru and his companions._

_The elder eyed her suspiciously but said nothing._

_Hina heaved a sigh of relief and headed toward her hut. She was relieved to be off the hook for the time being but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to travel through the forest to treat Rin's wound. She couldn't bear the thought of being caught in the same place as Sesshomaru._

_"I can't be caught with them," Hina said. "It would mean trouble for all concerned.")_

Hina smiled at the memories that unfolded before her. Even then she'd known that she was falling in love with the handsome demon, however she'd also known that this feeling was completely one sided. Sesshomaru had a passionate hatred for all half demons and could not possibly return her feelings of love. But that didn't make her care for him any less.

_(Hina had been traveling to the forest every few days for the past two months and she knew that this would likely be her last trip. Rin's wound had been nearly healed the last time she'd made the journey and she knew without a doubt that it would be fully healed by now. This thought brought with it a small sense of relief. When she stopped making these trips into the forest she would no longer have to worry about the people of her village discovering that she was spending time with two demons and their companion. Life for Hina would return to normal once Rin's wound was completely healed._

_Hina's duties in the village had kept her occupied for most of the day and by the time she finally got a free moment it was late in the afternoon. She usually made her trips to the forest clearing early in the morning however she decided to make an exception since this would be the last trip she would make there._

_"I must hurry to the clearing," Hina thought. "It will be dark in a few short hours."_

_So Hina quickly gathered up her things for the journey. She tied her herb pack around her shoulders just like always even though she would not need them this time. However she had to make the villagers believe that she was going into the forest to find an important herb before the sun set._

_When Hina arrived at the clearing she immediately went over to Rin and attended to her. Her prediction was confirmed when she removed the bandages. All that remained of the shoulder wound were four thin jagged scars, mementos from the claws of the demon that had attacked her._

_"Well it looks as though you're as good as new Rin, so I guess this is good-bye."_

_"You don't have to stop coming Lady Hina," Rin told her. "We can still be friends."_

_Hina shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Rin but I'm afraid that's not possible." No matter how much she cared for Rin and, secretly Sesshomaru, she refused to endanger the people of her village by continuing to visit them._

_Rin's face fell. "I thought we were friends."_

_"Oh Rin," Hina said, hugging the young girl fiercely. "I care for you very much but my first duty is to my village."_

_A third voice spoke up and joined the conversation. "Why do you feel bound to those who dislike you?"_

_Hina looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes beaming and a soft smile on her face. This was the first time he'd shown any type of concern for her and it pleased her very much._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru asked sharply. "Stop it. It's not like I care or anything. I was merely curious."_

_"I care for the villagers because they allow me to live with them," Hina told him. "Even knowing what I am they still tolerate my presence among them."_

_"Allow you?" _

_Hina nodded. "My father was the village healer before me but he became involved with a female fox demon. They were lovers for awhile but Mother passed away shortly after my birth, leaving Father to raise me by himself. The villagers were not happy about this. However Father was their healer so they really couldn't do anything. They needed him too badly. Then Father joined Mother in the netherworld when I was fifteen and I was left alone in the world. The villagers had never really liked me and I had been shunned my entire life but I had the gift of healing, passed down to me from my father, and that's why they let me stay."_

_"Well you should probably make sure you remain useful or else those humans will do away with you."_

_"You're probably right Lord Sesshomaru but they need me."_

_The sun sank below the horizon and still Hina could not force herself to return to her village. She was fascinated by Sesshomaru, even though he appeared to be completely without emotions. She wanted to spend as much time in his presence as she could for she knew that she would not be back._

_Hina wasn't sure exactly how it came about but she ended up staying the night in the forest clearing with the handsome demon. The moment they made love was the single happiest moment of Hina's life and she knew that she would treasure it forever._

_Sesshomaru was gone by the time Hina awoke but that didn't really surprise her. She was sure he would be mad at himself for what had transpired between them and furious at her for a long time._

_Hina got up and walked over to the camp fire. She sat down beside Rin and placed her chin on her knees. She gazed at the dancing flames, a thoughtful expression on her face. Now that the wonderful night was over and her head had cleared somewhat, Hina knew that she had a problem. She had been away from her village all night and didn't know how she was going to explain her absence to the villagers. Fears of what they might think, and worse what they might do, plagued her thoughts. _

_"What's wrong Lady Hina?'_

_"I should have been home hours ago," Hina said. "The villagers must be so worried."_

_"It'll be okay," Rin assured her, placing a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder._

_A few minutes later Jaken and Sesshomaru returned to camp. Sesshomaru sat down some distance from the camp fire and leaned against a tree. He totally ignored the two human girls who sat beside the fire._

_Hina gazed at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, attempting to gauge whether or not he was angry with her. As she stared at the demon, she noticed that the bushes on the east side of the clearing were moving. She heard the sounds of people approaching. Suddenly a group of men holding torches and various weapons burst into the clearing._

_"Look my lord," Jaken said. "It's an angry mob." _

_Sesshomaru remained in his relaxed position, paying no heed to the angry looking group of humans. He'd heard their approach for some time and had caught their scent much earlier than that but had judged them not worthy of his time._

_"Hina!" _

_Hina jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I think a better question would be what are you doing here Hina?" the leader of the group said coldly._

_Hina stared at the group of angry men. Their eyes were full of accusations and she wasn't sure whether or not they'd believe anything she told them at this point._

_"She was helping me," Rin spoke up._

_The men all stared at Rin._

_"She appears to be human," the group leader said. "So we may be able to trust her."_

_"I don't think so," one of the younger men in the group said. "Anyone who would willingly ally themselves with demons cannot possibly be trusted."_

_"You have a point," the group leader said. "Hina you're coming with us. Now!"_

_Hina hesitated, a little scared of what they might do to her if she went with them. Her hesitation angered the leader of the angry mob. He took a few menacing steps toward the young woman, who stepped away from him quickly._

_Sesshomaru stood up. "She doesn't have to go with you."_

_"Quiet demon," the group leader ordered. "We'll deal with you after we finish with the girl."_

_Sesshomaru glared at the group leader. It had taken guts on the part of the human to speak to him in that manner and Sesshomaru was about to rip them out and show them to him. He drew his sword, the Tokijin, and took a few steps toward the group of humans._

_The men all raised their various weapons, preparing for the demon's impending attack._

_Hina gazed in horror from Sesshomaru, who held up a huge sword, to the village men, who all held various, dangerous looking weapons. She didn't know who would win the battle but she didn't want any of them to be harmed. "No!" Hina yelled, stepping between Sesshomaru and the villagers. She turned pleading eyes to the village leader. "Wait! I'll go with you but only on one condition. You must not harm the demon."_

_"Fine," the group leader said. "Come with us now and we will spare him."_

_Hina gazed upon Sesshomaru's handsome face one last time before following the villagers out of the clearing. Hina bowed her head, to hide the tears that had formed in her amber eyes, and followed the men back to the village._

_"Alright Lady Hina," the group leader said. "We'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume nothing happened. You may go."_

_"Yes elder," Hina said softly, her head still bowed. Hina walked slowly toward her hut, entered and sat down on a mat beside the fire pit. She placed her head in her hands and cried. She cried both for the fact that she would never see Sesshomaru again and for the fact that she had lost the small shred of trust the villagers had for her.)_

A single tear rolled down Hina's cheek as she recalled that day, so long ago. The villagers had not treated her the same since that fateful day and would probably have killed her had she not been the only healer for miles. Their need of her was the only thing that had saved her life.

"I thought my life was over that day," Hina thought to herself. "I could see little point in living and had it not been for the innocent children who's lives depended on my skills I would probably have killed myself. However it's a good thing I didn't."

Hina's thoughts once again drifted to the past. This time to the day she knew she was with child. She smiled a soft smile as she remembered.

_(Hina had been feeling ill for some time and none of her herbs seemed able to cure her affliction. The illness persisted for several months despite all she tried and it finally dawned on her what the cause must be. She could have slapped herself for being so stupid. The signs had all been there and up until now she had missed them._

_"I'm with child," she murmured._

_Hina was happy about the pregnancy however she was also afraid. Now the villagers would know that something had indeed happened between her and Sesshomaru. They would not be happy about that and would probably want to destroy the child._

_"I won't let them harm my baby," Hina vowed._

_Hina was a very petite woman and was thus able to hide the fact that she was with child for the duration of the pregnancy. However, as the months went by there could no longer be any doubt in anyone's mind that Hina was with child. And just as Hina had feared the villagers were none too keen on the idea of her bearing the child of a demon. Hina was about seven months pregnant when a group of villagers confronted her. _

_She was walking across the village when the village elder grabbed her by the arm. "What have you done you half-breed wench?"_

_"I've done nothing wrong," Hina said defiantly, her amber eyes flashing fire. "Now release me."_

_Hina jerked her arm sideways and the elder released his grip. He was stunned. This was the first time that Hina had ever stood up for herself and the villagers had no idea how to react to that. It only took them a moment to recover however._

_"How can you say that?" another villager demanded. "You're unwed and with child. And we all know who the father is. That silver haired demon from the forest."_

_Hina nodded, confirming their suspicions. She raised her chin in defiance. "He is, indeed, the father of my child."_

_"See? She admits it," the elder said._

_"There would be no point in denying it," Hina said. "You'd all find out soon anyway."_

_The village elder cleared his throat, once again capturing the attention of Hina and the group of villagers. "When the child is born it will immediately be put to death. That shall be the punishment for your misdeed Hina."_

_Hina's amber fox eyes flashed, giving her a malevolent look. "If any of you even attempt to harm my baby, I'll kill every single one of you. And I assure you that your deaths shall be slow and excruciatingly painful."_

_The villagers had never seen Hina looking so angry and they all took a few steps away from her. They were terrified of the angry half-breed._

_"You wouldn't," the elder said, although the quiver in his voice undermined his confident words._

_"Try me," Hina warned._

_The day Hina gave birth came and only one of the villagers aided the young mother with her labor. Hina's one and only friend Miatsu stayed with her throughout her labor and helped her deliver her baby. After nearly a full day of painful labor Hina brought her child into the world._

_Miatsu cleaned the baby and wrapped the child in a blanket. Then she handed the baby to Hina. "Here's your son Hina."_

_Hina took the baby in her arms and stared at his tiny face, framed by the blanket. The child had the silver hair of his father but he had his mother's amber eyes. And to Hina's amazement she saw that the child had dog ears. She gently touched one of the child's ears and discovered that it was velvety soft to the touch._

_Miatsu gazed fondly at the mother and child. "So what are you going to call your son Hina?"_

_"His name will be Karanosuke," Hina replied._

_Miatsu nodded. "It's a very fine name Hina."_

_Hina gazed down and smiled at her infant son. "A fine name for a fine boy. He will grow up to be very powerful, just like his father." _

That thought comforted Hina. She knew that her child would be an outcast in the village of his birth, however she also knew that he would be able to stand up for himself at an early age, thanks to the demon blood that he had inherited from her and his father.

_Hina smiled at her newborn son. Having him somewhat eased the feeling of loss that she had felt ever since she'd stopped visiting Rin and Sesshomaru. The little boy strongly resembled his father, even at his young age and this pleased Hina. She gazed down at the child in her arms. The child stared up at his mother, a strange look in his amber eyes. "Are you trying to figure me out kiddo?")_

Hina gazed at her young son, who grew to look more like his father with each passing day. He had the long silver hair of his father which he wore pulled back into a pony tail, with the exception of two strands in the front which refused to be confined. The two wavy strands were shorter than the rest of the boy's hair and fell in front of his eyes. He was tall for a child his age.

However there were two main characteristics that separated Karanosuke from his father. One was the boy's dog ears and the second was his eyes. His eyes were the only thing that linked the boy to his mother. He had her amber fox eyes.

As she gazed at her son Hina's thoughts shifted to the fact that when she passed on her son would be left alone in the world to fend for himself. Hina was somewhat comforted by the knowledge that her son was a strong young man.

_(When Karanosuke was growing up the other village children took great delight in tormenting him. They thought it great fun to taunt and pick on the young half breed. Hina rarely witnessed these acts of hatred directed at her son and yet she too had grown up a half breed and she knew that they occurred._

_Hina was walking toward the hut she shared with her son, having just returned from gathering herbs in the forest, when she saw a group of children gathered just outside the village boundaries. The children were in a circle and as Hina got closer she saw that her young son was in the middle of the circle._

_The children were taunting the young boy, calling him names and occasionally shoving him. Karanosuke stood in the middle of the circle, staring defiantly at the other children._

_"Demon boy, you're pathetic," one of the older village boys taunted. "Can't even stand up for yourself."_

_Karanosuke glared at the boy and suddenly his amber eyes began to glow red. "That's it," the boy growled, his voice calm but lower than usual. "I'm gonna kill you all."_

_Hina gasped and ran up to the group of children. "Karanosuke no!"_

_Karanosuke's eyes reverted to their normal amber color and he stared up at his mother._

_Hina glared at the group of children. "Go home. All of you."_

_The circle of children scattered, each child heading toward their respective homes. Hina heard them muttering derogatory comments about her under their breath but chose to ignore them._

_Once the group of village children was disbanded, Hina grabbed her young son by the hand and led him toward the hut that they shared. Then, once they were inside, Hina dropped to her knees in front of Karanosuke._

_"Karan, you shouldn't have threatened those children," Hina said._

_"But those idiots were asking for it," Karanosuke said._

_"I understand Karan," Hina said. "The same thing happened to me when I was your age but I knew an important fact that made violence toward my tormenters unnecessary."_

_"And what's that?" Karanosuke wanted to know._

_"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Hina said. "Now I'm not asking you to tolerate physical abuse but I don't want you to hurt people just because they call you names."_

_"I understand," Karanosuke said._

_Hina smiled at her young son. "Good boy."_

_Karanosuke smirked. "If what you say is indeed true I'll be the strongest person in the world by the time I'm an adult."_

_Hina embraced her son. "I know the torment seems like it'll never end but I just want you to know that you will get through it and it won't always be like this.")_

Hina smiled fondly at her son, knowing that he would be able to fend for himself when she joined her parents in the netherworld. She had raised him well and had complete faith in her beloved son. Pride shown in her eyes as she gazed at the boy.

Karanosuke noticed that his mother was staring at him and he stood up and walked over to the spot where she lay. He knelt down beside the pallet. "Do you need anything Mother?"

Hina shook her head. "No my son. I just take comfort in your presence."

Karanosuke gazed fondly at his mother. "You must hurry and recover your strength Mother. Then you and I can go back to doing all the fun things we used to do together."

Hina shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen Karan. I will not recover from my injuries. In fact I won't be in this world for much longer."

Karanosuke stared at his mother, a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Karan," Hina whispered. "But there is nothing that can be done for me. You must think only of yourself and your future now. You must go and find your father."

"Why would I want to do that?" Karanosuke asked. "I want nothing to do with someone who abandoned us before I was born. I've never known him and I've never had any desire to."

Tears formed in Hina's eyes at her son's accusation but she knew that she didn't have time to explain the fact that she was the one who left. Her time was running out and she had to convince the boy to search out his father. "Listen to me Karanosuke. The villagers will not allow you to stay here once I'm gone. In fact they will most likely try to end your life. However this does not worry me because I know that you are strong like your father. You will have to leave however so you must find your father. He is a dog demon and his name is Sesshomaru. You should have no trouble recognizing him because he looks very similar to you. You have to promise me that you'll find him. Do it for me, okay?"

When she finished speaking Hina gazed at her son, a pleading look in her amber eyes.

The look in his mother's eyes deeply affected Karanosuke and made him quickly change his earlier decision. He picked up his mother's hand. "Alright Mother. If that's what you want, I'll go and find him."

Hina smiled. "Thank you Karan. Now I can die in peace."

A/N- And there you have chapter one. This fic is one of my earlier works, and like I said I just retrieved the file. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Demonic Youth

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER TWO - Demonic Youth

Karanosuke held his mother's hand as she took her last breaths. The young boy watched, a pained expression on his face, as she struggled for breath and then simply gave up. Hina took one last, gasping breath and then her body was still and the hand that had clutched Karanosuke's so tightly went limp. Tears formed in the boy's amber eyes when his mother's soul slipped away but he willed himself not to cry. His mother would want him to be strong and that he would do. He knew that the villagers weren't fond of his mother and they liked him even less so he decided to do what had to be done by himself. He would tell only one person in the village that his mother had passed away, the one person whom he knew would share his sadness over the loss of Hina. He left the hut soon after his mother died to inform her one and only friend Miatsu that she had joined her parents in the netherworld.

Karanosuke walked quickly across the village, to the hut of his mother's childhood friend. When he reached the hut, he called out her name.

"Lady Miatsu."

A few minutes passed and then the mat covering the door was pulled back and a woman's head appeared in the doorway. "What is it Karanosuke?"

"Mother is gone."

Miatsu immediately embraced the young boy, rubbing the back of his head in a comforting manner. "Oh Karanosuke, I'm so sorry."

Karanosuke allowed her to hold him for the barest of moments and then he pulled away. The young boy nodded his thanks, although he was unable to speak. He was completely devastated by the loss of his mother and could tell by her facial expression that this woman was also deeply saddened by the loss of Hina. The two women had been friends all of their lives.

"Come Karanosuke," Miatsu said, placing her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Let us attend to your mother."

"Alright."

Miatsu accompanied the young boy back to his hut and the two of them attended to Hina. Miatsu dressed Hina in a white kimono and then she and Karanosuke wrapped her body in a blanket and then placed her on another blanket. Then, since neither of them could pick her up on their own, they used the second blanket to lift Hina between them and carry her from the hut. They transported her into the forest, where they built a funeral pyre.

With the help of Miatsu, Karanosuke placed his mother's body upon the pyre, said a small prayer, and then set the pyre ablaze. Miatsu and the young boy watched sadly as Hina's body was engulfed in flames. The person Karanosuke cared for most in the world was now gone. The young boy could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he watched the flames dance however as before he refused to allow them to fall. He would be stronge, even though his heart was breaking.

After giving the ashes of his mother a proper burial, Karanosuke traveled back to the village with Miatsu. The two of them had just entered the village when they were surrounded by a group of village men. The men saw the sad expression on Karanosuke's face and they knew that Hina was dead.

"So the wench has finally died, Filthy half-breed who spawned a demon child even worse than she herself," the village elder said, a satisfied smile on his face. "She got what she deserved."

"Shut up." Karanosuke warned, his voice a low and menacing growl.

"Demon spawn," the village elder snarled, great dislike for the boy plainly evident in his eyes. "You were sentenced to death before you were born and I believe it's time that sentence was carried out." The elder pulled his sword from the sheath that he wore secured to his side and stepped menacingly toward the young boy, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Karanosuke stared at the village elder in disbelief, his anger building. First this man had insulted his dear mother and now the man had the guts to threaten him. This new anger, compiled with all the indignities he'd suffered as a child because of these people was just too much for the young boy to contain. A demonic wind suddenly began to swirl around the boy, making his long silver hair flair out around him.

The villagers stared in horror at the boy, none of them knowing what was happening.

"What's going on?" one of the village men exclaimed, giving voice to the groups' collective thoughts.

Karanosuke's eyes changed from their normal amber color to a bright, blood red and he suddenly transformed into a huge white dog. The dog was as tall as the village huts and he had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

"Demon dog!" the village leader yelled, pointing toward the now transformed Karanosuke, his eyes wide and horrified. "Just like the stories of the phantom beast that once ruled the western lands."

The villagers all stared at the gigantic dog, their eyes filled with an indescribable terror. They had tormented this boy for nine years and were now afraid of his vengeance.

"There's no way we can kill that beast," one of the men said. "What do we do?"

"Karanosuke!" the village elder yelled. "We will spare your life but you are hereby banished from this village."

The demon dog growled at the elder, his red eyes glaring at the man. He showed no sign that he was going to comply with the elder's demand. In fact there was a glint in his eyes that told them plain as day that he intended to kill every single one of them. He took a step toward the group of villagers, who were too scared to move, his gleaming white fangs bared.

"Karanosuke no!" Miatsu yelled, running up to stand between the huge dog and the group of villagers. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted this. They may not have been nice to her but Hina made many sacrifices for these people. If you kill them now then all of her sacrifices meant nothing. Do you want that?"

Aside from his mother, Miatsu had been the only human in the village that had ever been kind to him and her words had a deep affect on Karanosuke. He knew that she spoke the truth. His mother had went through a lot for the villagers and she had, indeed, made many sacrifices for them and if he killed them now then her sacrifices would have been in vain. And even though his mother was dead, he could not do that to her so even though he wanted nothing more than to tear these people limb from limb he would refrain from taking his revenge, for his mother's sake.

Suddenly the demon dog disappeared, replaced once again with the silver haired boy with amber eyes. Karanosuke glared at the villagers one last time and then abruptly turned and began walking toward the edge of the village, without uttering a single word to anyone.

Miatsu ran after him, placing her hand on his shoulder when she caught up. "Karanosuke, you don't have to leave. I won't let any of the villagers harm you."

Karanosuke shook his head. "I have no desire to remain here among these mortal fools. I would have left long ago had it not been for Mother. Now that she's gone, there's no longer any reason for me to stay. Besides, I spared their lives today but the next time their stupidity angers me I may not be able to stop myself from killing them."

"So where shall you go?"

"Before she died Mother made me promise that I would find my father," Karanosuke told her. "So I shall."

Miatsu nodded. "I understand but don't you want to take any of your things?"

"No," Karanosuke said. "None of those things matter to me. Do with them as you please."

By this time the two had reached the edge of the village. Miatsu gave the boy a hug. "Take care of yourself Karanosuke. Good luck with your search."

Karanosuke nodded and left the village of his birth. He did not even look back as he left the only home he'd ever known. The village had meant nothing to him and he had no difficulty leaving it. He walked through the forest until he came to a clearing in which there was a fork in the road.

"Now where to?" Karanosuke asked himself, staring at the three different directions in which he could possibly travel. Karanosuke randomly chose the northern path. "Well, I suppose this path is as good as any."

Karanosuke followed the path at a brisk pace. He had no time frame for his journey however he was used to traveling quickly and thus did so out of habit. The boy spent the whole day traveling down the path and when night fell he made a small fire and sat down beside it. He hadn't had anything to eat since the previous day yet he had no appetite. Losing his mother had had a profound impact on him.

Karanosuke closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to slip into blissful unconsciousness, yet sleep eluded him. His thoughts were quickly filled with visions of his mother.

_(Life in the village had never been pleasant for Karanosuke yet his mother had made it bearable for him. The villagers had never liked him. In fact they let no opportunity to taunt him slip by. He couldn't count the times he'd been called half breed, demon spawn and other derogatory names like that and yet they had not mattered. As long as he had his mother he could endure anything. Hina had also been ostracized and they endured their suffering together. Mother and son had often went on hikes through the forest, in search of the healing herbs that Hina used and during these trips the two had played little games together. Life in the village had been far from perfect for both mother and son and yet they were happy. Being with his mother and knowing that she loved him even if no one else did was all that he needed to be happy. The opinion of the villagers did not matter.)_

Karanosuke smiled as he thought of his mother. She was the only thing that had made life in that hell hole bearable. Even when the villagers were taunting him unmercifully, he had only to think of his mother and his anger disappeared. He had tolerated their stupidity solely for her and had always done everything in his power to make his mother happy, thus the reason why he had agreed to search for his father. Now he knew that he could simply have promised his mother that he would find his father to make her happy and then gone back on his word once she was gone, however he had always kept any promise he made to his mother and this would be no exception. He would find his father as his mother had wished, even thought she would never know whether or not he kept his word.

"I will find my father," Karanosuke vowed. "Even though I have no desire to meet him."

Karanosuke got little sleep that night. Every time he dozed off, memories of his mother overwhelmed him. Finally, giving up on getting a good night's rest, Karanosuke extinguished the fire and continued his journey.

"I have no idea how to find Father," Karanosuke muttered to himself. "I don't even know where he and Mother met so I have absolutely nothing to go on. But I made a promise to Mother and I will find him."

* * *

­­­­­­­

After two days of traveling Karanosuke was far away from the region he was familiar with and was now simply choosing random paths to follow. He had few clues as to the whereabouts of his father and was now hoping that luck would be on his side.

As Karanosuke traveled through the strange forest, he came face to face with a gigantic ogre-like demon. The demon stopped short when he caught the boy's scent.

"If it isn't a half breed," the demon snarled.

Karanosuke stared at the demon defiantly. "I'm more than half demon. And I'm about to show you just how much more." The boy raised his right hand, cracking his knuckles. "Shall I introduce you to my claws?"

"Cocky half breed."

"You demons are really hung up on that aren't you? You know you really shouldn't judge someone solely by the purity of their blood." Karanosuke smirked. "Now don't blame me when it comes back to haunt you."

The demon bared his fangs and charged at the boy, his claws outstretched. Despite his large size the demon was surprisingly fast.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Karanosuke said, watching the demon's approach. The demon was running in a straight line, headed directly toward him and making absolutely no effort to hide his chosen course of action. "However your battle tactics are sadly lacking."

Karanosuke watched as the demon ran toward him and when the beast neared he swung his right hand up and a light shot from the tip of his index finger. Karanosuke twirled the light whip and used it to slice into the flesh of the demon's shoulder. The light whip cut the creature to the bone and blood gushed from the ogre's wound.

"Damn!" the demon snarled, clutching his wound. The ogre demon then raised his blood stained hand and stared at it. "You will pay for that you filthy half breed."

Karanosuke shook his head. "I was going to let you off with the simple maiming, however since you insist I will grant your wish and kill you."

This comment angered the demon and he charged blindly at the boy, his claws raised and his fangs bared.

Karanosuke raised his hand and the light whip once again shot from his finger tip, this time slicing into the flesh of the demon's neck. The demon fell to the ground, his head nearly severed.

"Worthless fool," Karanosuke muttered, going around the demon's corpse and continuing his journey. "I would have allowed him to live had he simply given up."

A/N- And thus ends chapter two. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought.


	3. The Wolf Demons

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER THREE - The Wolf Demons

Karanosuke had been traveling for several days when he arrived at a huge mountain range. He wasn't sure if he was traveling in the right direction yet there was only one way to know for sure. He would have to continue on his current path until he got a clue as to the whereabouts of his father.

"I suppose I'll climb the mountain," Karanosuke said to himself, his voice devoid of emotion.

The boy was following a poor excuse for a path that led up the mountain when he was approached by a strange demon. The female demon appeared to be around the same age as himself however she was several inches shorter. She had reddish brown hair, which she wore loose and flowing about her shoulders, and was dressed in white fur.

"What are you doing here?" the demon asked, gazing at Karanosuke with a questioning expression in her eyes. There was no malice in her voice however Karanosuke chose to be defensive, as usual.

"I'm on a quest," Karanosuke replied. "And this just happens to be the path I chose." His eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," the demon said suddenly. "I was simply curious. My name is Leara and I belong to the Wolf Demon Tribe. Who are you?"

"My name is Karanosuke," the boy told her in his usual, quiet voice. "And I belong nowhere."

Leara gazed at him, a sad expression on her face. "That's horrible." Suddenly her eyes lit up and she offered Karanosuke a smile. "I know, you can come and stay with my tribe for awhile."

Karanosuke shook his head, confused by this girl's offer and the enthusiasm that accompanied it. This was definately not the behavior that he'd come to expect from the people, either human or demon, that he encountered on his journey. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Leara asked, her face falling. "We can be friends."

"I don't need friends," Karanosuke said. "I don't need anyone."

Leara stared into the boy's amber eyes, not believing his words despite the stoic way in which he spoke them. Everyone needed someone and Karanosuke couldn't possibly be any different. He was just trying to act tough.

"LEARA!"

"Father," Leara said, turning toward the voice.

Karanosuke also turned toward the new voice and he and Leara watched a cloud of dust approach them. As it grew closer, the dust spread until both Leara and Karanosuke were surrounded. Then, when the dust settled, the two children discovered that their group had grown by one. A tall demon stood before them. He had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and he was dressed in brown fur and armor.

"Leara," the new demon said. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off?"

"Yes Father, you did," Leara replied calmly. "However I caught the scent of an intruder on our mountain, and since neither you or mother was around I decided to come and check it out on my own."

Leara's father stared at Karanosuke, a strange expression on his face.

"Have we met?" Karanosuke asked, seeing a glimmer of recognition in the demon's eyes.

"No," the demon said finally. "But you look remarkably similar to a half demon I once knew."

"Is that a fact?" Karanosuke asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion. "For some strange reason I get that a lot."

"My name is Koga, of the Wolf Demon Tribe," the demon said.

"My name is Karanosuke," the boy said. "And I'm part dog demon and part fox demon."

Koga smirked. "With a dash of human thrown in for good measure?"

Karanosuke glared. "Got a problem with that?"

Leara stared at him. "You're part human?"

Karanosuke smirked. "You couldn't tell? And you call yourself a demon."

"Why didn't you say you were part human in your introduction?" Koga asked tauntingly. "Ashamed of what you are?"

"No," Karanosuke growled. "However since you're canine, your nose told you that I was part human. There was no need for me to state the obvious."

Leara sniffed. "I didn't even notice the human scent. It's so faint."

"That's because my mother was only half human and my father has absolutely no human blood whatsoever."

Koga nodded. He had always scorned half breeds but for some unknown reason he'd taken a liking to this boy. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm searching for my father," Karanosuke replied, not sure why he was answering the questions of this demon he'd only just met. The only explanation he could come up with was that being open with strangers was the only way to acquire information about his father. "He's a dog demon by the name of Sesshomaru."

Koga gasped at the sound of Sesshomaru's name.

"Do you know of him?" Karanosuke asked, thinking that maybe this demon could provide some information as to the whereabouts of his long lost father.

"We've met," Koga replied. "He's the elder brother of a half demon I was once acquainted with." He stared at the boy, seeing the resemblance for the first time. "I can't believe I missed it."

"Do you have any idea where I might find him? Or his brother perhaps?" Karanosuke asked.

Koga shook his head. "Afraid not. It's been many years since I've seen either one of them."

Karanosuke nodded, having thought as much. "I should probably continue my journey."

"Don't leave," Leara said. "You can stay with us for awhile. It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"No," Karanosuke said. "I told you before. I belong nowhere."

With that Karanosuke turned and began walking away. The boy had not gotten very far when he realized that the young wolf demon was following him. He whirled around to face her. "And just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I thought I'd keep you company for awhile," Leara said innocently.

"And who said I needed company?" Karanosuke asked, glaring at his unwanted companion.

"You're lonely," Leara said, a sad expression on her face.

Karanosuke looked at her like she was stupid. "Whatever could have put such a stupid notion in your head? I'm not lonely. I don't need anyone."

"So you keep saying," Leara said, a knowing look in her eyes. "However I don't buy it."

Karanosuke shrugged. "It isn't less true just because you don't believe it."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Leara asked.

Karanosuke shrugged, tired of the argument.

Leara smiled at him. "Have it you're way. But I'm still going to accompany you across the mountain, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever," Karanosuke said, weary of the argument.

Leara fell in step beside Karanosuke. "So you're looking for your father, are you?"

"Yes," Karanosuke said shortly.

Leara picked up on Karanosuke's reluctance to speak of his father and yet she persisted with the subject. "Why do you have to search for your father? Don't you know where he is?"

Karanosuke shook his head. "We've never met."

"That's horrible," Leara said sadly.

"Not really," Karanosuke said in a quiet voice. "I've never had any desire to know him."

Leara was instantly confused by that comment. "Then why are you searching for him?"

"Because I made a promise to my mother," Karanosuke replied. "She wanted me to promise to find my father and I did, to give her inner peace."

"Your mother passed away, didn't she?" Leara said, picking up on the slight note of sadness that had appeared in the young boy's voice when he spoke of his mother.

Karanosuke nodded.

"I'm sorry," Leara said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Karanosuke demanded. "You had nothing to do with her death so why are you sorry?"

"It must have been so hard," Leara said. "To loose your mother at such a young age. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. And to have never known your father. That's horrible."

Karanosuke made no comment. He continued to walk along the mountain path, his gaze focused forward, no longer acknowledging the presence of his travel companion.

"Come on," Leara said. "Don't be like that. Have you ever tried talking about your feelings? It helps."

"Feh."

"Typical man," Leara grumbled. "It must be in the male genes or something."

Leara accompanied Karanosuke across the mountain and half way down the other side. Then, when the two children were close to the valley on the other side of the mountain, Leara parted ways with the young boy.

"Well, I guess I should head back up the mountain before nightfall," Leara said.

Karanosuke shrugged and said nothing.

Leara smiled at the boy and then abruptly threw her arms around his shoulders.

Karanosuke scowled and pulled away from the girl's embrace.

"Good luck with your search Karanosuke," Leara said, turning away. "I hope you find your father and I hope that that brings you happiness."

"Whatever," Karanosuke said, continuing down the mountain.

A/N- This chapter was kinda short but. . . oh well. Thus ends chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought.


	4. A Debt Repaid

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Just using the characters for my own amusement and hopefully yours.

CHAPTER FOUR - A Debt Repaid

A couple of weeks after leaving the village where he was raised and yet had never once called home, Karanosuke was traveling across a plateau. The boy was more confident about his chosen direction of travel after encountering the wolf demon that had once known his father and was now covering ground at a much more rapid pace.

"Meeting that Koga guy was a lucky break for me," Karanosuke said to himself as he walked. "It means that my father has been in this area before. Perhaps he will return at some point. At the very least it's better than what I had to go on before."

Karanosuke's thoughts focused on his father. They had never met and yet Karanosuke still knew a few things about him. His mother had been fond of talking about him and since Karanosuke was her constant companion, he was the one who heard the stories.

As he walked, his thoughts occupied by his parents, Karanosuke sensed something following him. The boy stopped in his tracks and whirled around, glaring at the person that he found standing behind him. "Why are you following me?"

"You aren't who I thought you were," the stranger said, surprise evident in his voice. He studied the boy for a few minutes. "However I believe you may be the next best thing."

Karanosuke stared at the stranger that stood before him. The young boy could tell by the guy's scent that he was a demon, however he looked like nothing more than a mere mortal.

"Who are you?" Karanosuke demanded, fixing the demon with a narrow eyed gaze. "Show me your true form, because I know that's not it."

"Couldn't fool you," the demon smirked. A demonic fog surrounded the demon and when it cleared the human form was gone. In it's place stood a very large coyote demon.

"So now I know your true form and I must say I'm thoroughly unimpressed," Karanosuke said. "Now tell me why you were following me."

"As I said before I thought you were someone else," the demon said. "And although I now know that you are not who I thought you were I also know that you are his descendant."

"Now I'm confused," Karanosuke said.

The coyote demon glared at the young boy, contempt evident in his gaze.

"My name is Kimura. I come from the western lands, where I was the leader of the great Demon Coyote Tribe," the demon explained. "Many years ago there was a power struggle between the coyote tribe and two dog demons. The dog demons won the war and the majority of my clan perished in the battle. I escaped, along with a handful of my men. I swore an oath to my fallen comrades that day. I swore that I would have revenge for my comrades and when I saw you I was sure that I would finally be able to fulfill that vow. I still can, just not in the way I had planned. You look very much like the older of the two mutts and you will pay for both their crimes."

Karanosuke continued to stare at the coyote. This demon must be incredibly old because Karanosuke was sure that the dog demons to which he referred were most definitely his father and grandfather, both of whom were powerful dog demons.

"So tell me Kimura," Karanosuke said, with a smirk. "What did you do to deserve the wrath of my family? It must have been something terrible, to warrant the destruction of the vast majority of your clan."

"We did nothing other than try to claim the land that was rightfully ours," Kimura shouted. "Those mutts slaughtered us just to prove their superiority."

Karanosuke shook his head. "And your guilt over their death was so great that you decided to seek out your own?"

Kimura shook his head, a smirk on his face. "No. You will die so that my comrades can rest in peace. Your death will provide the vengeance I have long sought."

Karanosuke raised his right hand and cracked his knuckles. "If you insist on fighting I will have to kill you."

"Feel free to try," Kimura said. "Revenge will be all the sweeter if you put up a decent fight." The sky suddenly lit up with a tremendously strong demonic aura and the coyote demon grew to several times his original size.

Karanosuke gazed up at the giant demon. "You're full of surprises, I'll give you that. However your new larger size will not be enough to enable you to defeat me."

"My but you are an arrogant little whelp aren't you?" Kimura said, shaking his head. "I will simply have to bring you down a peg or two. I am going to enjoy this."

Karanosuke cracked his knuckles yet again. "You aren't the only one. I've been searching for a way to vent my frustration for days and you've provided me with a very nice diversion. You have my thanks."

Kimura growled and took a few steps toward the boy.

Karanosuke raised his index finger and the light whip shot from the tip of his finger. It sliced through the air and made contact with the demon's flesh. The whip tore through the fur of the coyote and sliced off a large chunk of his flesh.

"That was mildly painful," Kimura said.

Karanosuke smirked. "Only mildly painful? My apologies. I had intended for it to be excruciatingly painful. I'll have to remedy this egregious over sight."

"I must give you credit, young dog demon," Kimura said. "You are more skilled than I expected but not skilled enough to defeat me I'm afraid."

Kimura snarled and ran toward the boy. Karanosuke made a move to dodge but was not quick enough. Kimura jumped on the boy and one of his long claws stabbed into the boy's stomach.

Karanosuke stifled a cry of pain and fought to prevent himself from sinking into the darkness that was threatening to envelope him. "Focus," he ordered himself harshly. "If I loose consciousness now, I'm done for."

Karanosuke managed to remain conscious, by anger and sheer will power. He was furious with himself for allowing the demon's attack to strike and he was angry at the demon for daring to attack him. Karanosuke's amber eyes suddenly grew larger and turned a demonic shade of red. A demonic wind began to swirl around him, making his silver hair flair out around him. Suddenly the boy was gone, replaced by a giant white demon dog.

In his demon form Karanosuke was nearly as large as the coyote demon and he was prepared to continue the battle, this time with less of a handicap.

"Now things are getting interesting," Kimura said with a smirk, eyeing the dog demon intently.

Karanosuke growled at the coyote demon and charged toward him. He lunged toward the other demon, attempting to sink his teeth into the flesh of Kimura's neck.

Kimura dodged the boy's attack at the last moment and then sank his teeth into the boy's leg.

Karanosuke howled in pain, wrenching his leg free.

"You are no match for me boy," Kimura said. "Just accept death and I will make the final blow quick and painless."

Karanosuke eyed the coyote angrily before charging at him again. Kimura dodged again, however this time he was unable to completely avoid the boy's attack. Karanosuke's teeth sank into the flesh of Kimura's shoulder.

Kimura rolled over and used his superior size and weight to pin Karanosuke to the ground. As he was thrown to the ground, Karanosuke was forced to release his grip on Kimura's shoulder.

"Prepare yourself boy," Kimura growled.

Karanosuke growled and struggled to free himself.

Kimura sank his teeth into the flesh of the boy's throat.

This time the boy was unable to stifle his cries. Karanosuke yelped in pain, however the cry was cut short as the demon's teeth sank into the flesh of his neck. His vision began to become blurry once more and he transformed back into his normal form. Kimura was forced to relinquish his hold on the boy's throat when Karanosuke reverted to his normal form and he stared down at the boy, an evil glint in his eyes.

Karanosuke gazed up at the demon through blurry eyes and said in a raspy voice, "My father's debt shall be repaid and I shall go and rejoin my mother."

Once his victim was rendered virtually helpless, Kimura also transformed into his earlier form. He held up one of his claws, planning to slit the boy's throat, however as he went for the death blow his hand was knocked away when it was struck by something.

Kimura knew that he and the boy were no longer alone and he whirled around and saw a young man standing a few feet away. The young man held a strange, curved weapon attached to a long chain.

"Release the boy," the young man ordered. "Or you will have to die."

Kimura jumped to his feet. "I will find you again boy," he vowed. "And the next time we meet, you will die." After his threat, Kimura dashed off into the dense under brush of the forest.

Karanosuke briefly glimpsed the man who had saved his life before loosing consciousness.

The young man knelt down beside the wounded boy. He briefly examined the boy's wounds and then gently picked him up. "Don't worry kiddo," he whispered in a kind and reassuring voice. "You'll be okay."

The young man carried Karanosuke across the plateau, to a village that was surrounded by a wooden wall. When he arrived he was greeted by a young woman. The young woman ran up to the young man and stared down at the child that he held in his arms. The child was covered in blood and obviously severely injured.

"Where did the boy come from Kohaku?" the young woman asked.

"I saved him from a demon," Kohaku replied. "But not before he was gravely injured."

"Bring him inside and I'll tend to his wounds."

So Kohaku carried the boy into a hut and placed him on the floor, on top of a blanket. The young woman followed him inside and knelt down beside Karanosuke.

She gasped as she gazed at the boy, paying attention to his appearance for the first time.

"So you noticed," Kohaku said. "The boy greatly resembles Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha's not the only one he resembles," the young woman said softly, staring at the boy with a strange look in her eyes.. "He also looks like Lord Sesshomaru."

Kohaku nodded. "You're right Rin. I hadn't even thought about him."

"I wonder what this could mean?" Rin said as she removed the young boy's blood stained kimono shirt. Rin cleaned the boy's wounds and then wrapped them in bandages.

When Rin was finished dressing the boy's wounds she covered him with a blanket. "Rest well little one."

"So Rin," Kohaku said, once Rin had finished dressing the boy's wounds. "What are we gonna do with the boy?"

"We'll take care of him until his wounds have healed," Rin told him. "What happens after that is completely up to him."

Kohaku nodded.

Rin picked up the boy's ruined kimono and stared at it. It could not be saved. "I'll simply have to make him a new one."

So, while Karanosuke slept, Rin busied herself making a new kimono for the young boy. Kohaku stared at her as she worked and he noticed a small smile on her face. "Are you enjoying yourself Rin?"

Rin nodded. "It's nice to have someone to care for."

Rin worked on the kimono until nearly sundown and then she finally took a break, in order to prepare dinner. After she and Kohaku ate she poured stew into a bowl and knelt down beside Karanosuke. She gently shook his shoulder.

Karanosuke slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the young woman leaning over him. "Who are you?" the boy asked weakly.

"I am Rin," she told him. "And who are you?"

"Karanosuke."

"Are you hungry Karanosuke?" Rin asked. "I made you some stew."

Karanosuke nodded. He pulled himself into a sitting position, causing himself a great deal of pain. He winced.

"Don't strain yourself," Rin said.

"I'll be okay," Karanosuke said.

Rin nodded. She knew that the boy's demon blood made him stronger than humans and more able to withstand the pain from his wounds. She handed the bowl and spoon to Karanosuke. "Here you are Karanosuke. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Karanosuke said. He sipped the warm stew. "It's very good."

Rin smiled at the boy. "I'm glad you like it."

Karanosuke spent the next couple of days with Rin and Kohaku, recovering from his injuries.

During this time Rin completed the boy's new kimono and when Karanosuke was well enough to get out of bed she had him try it on. Karanosuke complied and dressed in the new kimono that Rin had made.

It fit perfectly.

"Thank you," Karanosuke said, gazing down at the blue and white kimono that he wore. The pants were white while the shirt had blue flowers, in groups of threes. There was also a sash which was silver and blue.

Rin smiled. "I made the kimono to resemble the one worn by a demon that saved my life when I was a child, Lord Sesshomaru."

Karanosuke gasped when he heard the name.

"What is it boy?" Kohaku asked.

"Do you know where he is now?" Karanosuke asked.

Rin shook her head. "We went our separate ways a couple of years ago. Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to live a normal life so he sent me away."

"Damn," Karanosuke swore. "So close."

"Why do you search for Sesshomaru?" Kohaku wanted to know.

These people had been kind to him so Karanosuke decided to answer their questions. "My mother made me promise to find him before she died. And I will keep my promise, even though I detest the very thought of finding him with every fiber of my being."

"You're his son, aren't you?" Rin said, knowing only one person who would want her child to search out Sesshomaru.

Karanosuke nodded.

"And your mother," Rin said. "She was a half demon named Hina, correct?"

"How did you know that?" Karanosuke demanded.

"I met your mother once," Rin said, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the friend who had saved her life many years ago. "It was about eleven years ago. I had been attacked by a demon in the forest and Hina came across me and bandaged my wounds. After that, she came to the campsite where I was staying with Lord Sesshomaru every couple of days, in order to change my bandages. This went on for a couple of months and then my wounds were fully healed. Hina planned to cease her visits to our camp then and she said good-bye, however something happened and she ended up staying the night. She left the next day and I never saw her again. I had no idea that she was with child."

Karanosuke nodded. His mother had once told him the story of how she had met his father and it was the same as the story that Rin had just told him.

Karanosuke gazed at Rin. "Thank you for your kindness Rin. And you as well Kohaku."

"You're welcome," the couple said as one.

"I must leave now and continue my journey," Karanosuke said.

Rin threw her arms around the boy's neck. "I'm gonna miss you Karanosuke. Take good care of yourself."

Karanosuke nodded.

"Will we ever meet again?" Rin asked.

"Possibly," Karanosuke said, committing to nothing.

"Good luck with you search kiddo," Kohaku said.

"Thank you," Karanosuke said.

Karanosuke left the hut and walked slowly toward the exit of the village.

As he left he turned around and took one last look at the two people that had cared for him for the past several days.

The mortal girl had once been his father's companion. That meant that he was getting closer to that which he searched for. "I know you're out there Father. I will find you."

Rin stared at the boy as he walked away. She smiled at the boy, who very strongly resembled his father. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku and I saved your son from certain death and thus repaid our debt to you for saving our lives."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this installment of Karan's story. As to the pairing of Rin and Kohaku I'm not sure where that came from however the voices in my head supplied it and I complied with their wishes. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER FIVE - Family Reunion

The young boy named Karanosuke had been traveling through the forest for several weeks when he came upon a group of children. There were two boys and two girls and they seemed to be fighting over something. Karanosuke had little interest in mortals and was preparing to continue on his way when he saw that one of the boys had taken the upper hand in his fight with one of the girls.

"You're such a weakling," the boy said, taunting the girl.

The girl frowned at the boy and swung her sword at him. The boy easily dodged the girl's attack and knocked the sword from her hand. Then he swung his own weapon at her head. The girl barely managed to dodge the boy's blow and she fell on the ground.

Visions of his life in the village of his birth flashed before his eyes. He had endured a lot of persecution at the hands of the villagers and witnessing the scene between this boy and girl forced him to relive those moments. He felt compelled to help the girl for this reason and he leapt from the bushes and bared his claws at the boy. Once face to face, Karanosuke was shocked to discover that the boy was a half demon and had silver hair and dog ears just like his.

"Whatever problems you have with the girl you can take them up with me," Karanosuke growled.

The other boy was going to explain that they were simply training but Karanosuke did not give him time. He swung his right hand and a yellow light shot from his finger tip. He swung the light whip and slashed at the other boy's head.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called out from behind them. "Kyo, what's going on?"

Karanosuke and the other boy whirled around and saw a man and a woman standing some distance away. "Who the hell are these people?" Karanosuke exclaimed, noticing that the man also had dog ears.

"Father," the young boy named Kyo called out.

The man with the dog ears walked forward and stopped a few feet away from Karanosuke. Karanosuke immediately took his stance as a threat and he used his light whip to attack his new opponent.

"Inuyasha be careful!" the woman yelled.

"It's okay Kagome," the man named Inuyasha said. "This kid is no threat to me."

As the two prepared to fight Kagome glanced at the young boy who was facing off against Inuyasha. The boy had silver hair and dog ears, just like her husband and her second born son Kyo. "A half demon."

Inuyasha drew a sword from the sheath he wore at his side. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, staring at the blade of his sword.

Kagome looked stunned. "Why didn't the Tetsusaiga transform?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Oh well, doesn't matter. I can handle a little kid without it."

Inuyasha ran toward Karanosuke, his claws out stretched. "Iron Reaver, Soul. . ."

Inuyasha's attack was cut short however, when a demonic wind began flowing around the strange boy. He watched in awe as the boy's eyes glowed red and he suddenly transformed into a giant white demon dog. The dog was huge and had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

Karanosuke had sensed that Inuyasha posed an immense threat to him and so he'd instinctively transformed into his demon form.

"Um, uh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, from her spot on the sidelines. "Is it just me or does he look eerily similar to someone else we know?"

Inuyasha stared at the beast, shaking his head in denial. "No. No. It couldn't be. I refuse to believe it. NO. He wouldn't. You don't know him like I do Kagome. There's no way in all the seven hells that he would ever do something like that."

Kagome shook her head. "He's in denial."

The huge white dog stood growling at the group that stood before him for a few moments before abruptly changing back into his human-ish form. Karanosuke dropped to his knees, completely out of breath. The transformation had drained him of nearly all of his strength. Karanosuke glanced up at Inuyasha. "Get it over with," he growled.

Inuyasha gazed down at the boy, confused. "Get what over with?'

"I know you're gonna kill me so just do it already."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Inuyasha told the boy, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

The boy stared at Inuyasha warily, not believing his words.

Suddenly Kagome ran up to Karanosuke and gave him a fierce hug. "You are so adorable!"

Karanosuke was so surprised by Kagome's actions that he didn't even attempt to pull away from her. Aside from his beloved mother, no human had ever acted this way toward him and he was thoroughly confused by it. No one in the village he'd came from had ever wanted to touch him, let alone hug him. It made no sense.

"So you're a half demon huh?" Inuyasha said, walking over to stand beside Kagome and Karanosuke.

"I am not a half demon." Karanosuke stated angrily. "Why do people always assume that? My mother was a half demon but my father is a full demon."

That statement from the boy was all it took for Kagome to be completely convinced that the boy was, as she had first suspected, Sesshomaru's son. Like Inuyasha she too found it hard to believe that Sesshomaru would become involved with a half breed, however the facts could not be denied. The physical similarities were all to obvious. Not to mention the fact that there were similarities in their personalities also.

"See?" Kagome said. "I told you."

"That proves nothing," Inuyasha said.

"He transformed into a huge demon dog, had a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and long, silver hair," Kagome pointed out. "How else can you possibly explain that? Plus have you taken a good look at his kimono? It has the same design as the one Sesshomaru wears. The only difference is that his is blue, as opposed to the red design on the one your brother wears."

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's words, mainly because he had no explanation. He had no alternate theory about the boy's parentage but couldn't bare to believe the obvious. The opinion he had of his brother's personality simply would not allow him to even fathom the idea of Sesshomaru having a child with a half demon. "So where do you belong boy?"

"I belong nowhere," Karanosuke said shortly.

"Come on," Kagome said. "You must have a family and a village somewhere."

Karanosuke shook his head. "No. My Mother passed away and I've never known my Father. And I left the village of my birth because it was full of stupid people."

"So now where are you gonna stay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't need a home," Karanosuke said. "I've been perfectly content living in the woods these past few months. Besides, I've never belonged anywhere and I don't expect that I ever will."

Kagome gazed at the young boy, a sad expression on her face. "There's only one thing to do. You must come with us back to our village."

Karanosuke opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.

"Come with us," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha half drug the surprised Karanosuke through the forest to a small village, with Kagome and the other children following behind him. Then, when they reached the village, Inuyasha released his grip on the boy's arm.

"Why did you do that?" Karanosuke wanted to know. "Who the hell do you people think you are?"

"We couldn't allow a child to live alone in the forest," Kagome said. "You can stay with us."

"I don't need anyone's sympathy," Karanosuke said. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't argue boy," Inuyasha said.

Karanosuke made a face but chose to give up the argument for the moment. He would wait until these people weren't paying attention, or were asleep, and then he would leave the village and continue his journey.

Suddenly a village child ran up to the group. The young girl gazed at Karanosuke and suddenly grabbed his ears. "You're ears are so cute!"

"Dammit!" Karanosuke swore under his breath, pulling away from the girl.

The silver haired child named Kyo turned to face Karanosuke. "Get used to it. You'll be forced to endure it for the rest of your life, no matter where you go. That's how girls will greet you. They'll never introduce themselves, they'll simply comment on the cuteness of your ears."

Karanosuke stared at the boy. "Why are you acting like you're my friend? You're not my friend."

These people could not possibly be normal. Normal people avoided him at all costs, which he was used to and could deal with. The way these people acted was the complete opposite of normal and he was trying to figure out what their scheme was

Kyo grinned. "You're like me. That's why I'm trying to be your friend. However, you are not cooperating."

"Feh, I don't need your friendship."

Kyo shrugged. "Well, my offer stands should you ever need a friend."

Karanosuke said nothing, not wanting to give away the knowledge that he planned to sneak away as soon as an opportunity presented itself. He wanted no one to interfere in his journey and he would not allow the false kindness of these people to stop him from tracking down his father.

Soon after the group arrived at the village another man and woman joined them in front of the village. "Back from training already?" the man asked the four children.

"We cut our training session short today Father," one of the girls told him.

"Why?" the woman asked. "Did Inuyasha interrupt?"

"No I did not Sango," Inuyasha said angrily. He pointed toward Karanosuke. "He did."

"And who is this?" the man wanted to know.

"You know Miroku," Kagome said. "We don't even know his name. In all the excitement we completely forgot to ask." She immediately turned back to the boy. "So what is your name?"

Karanosuke hesitated.

"Come on kid," Inuyasha said. "What harm could possibly come from simply telling us your name?"

"My name is Karanosuke."

Kagome gazed at the young boy, who appeared to be only a few years younger than her own children. "Well, Karan you can come to our village and stay with us."

Karanosuke gasped. His mother had been the only one to call him by that nickname and he was instantly reminded of her tenderness. This mortal woman did not seem to mind that Karanosuke was the descendant of a demon and that fact completely baffled the boy. In his short life he had learned that mortals innately despised demons and half demons and yet this mortal woman seemed genuinely concerned about him "I don't understand," Karanosuke thought to himself. "Why is she being so nice to me? It doesn't make any sense."

Kyo walked up to Karanosuke. He seemed to sense Karanosuke's thoughts. "Don't even attempt to rationalize the actions of my mother. It does no good. Even those of us in her family don't know why she does the things she does."

"His mother," Karanosuke thought to himself. "That's why she doesn't mind that I'm the child of a demon and a half demon. It's because she, herself is the mother of a half demon child."

"Master Inuyasha," a voice called out.

Karanosuke looked around to see who it was that was calling out to the man called Inuyasha but he saw no one new and yet he knew that the voice hadn't came from any of his current companions. He watched Inuyasha to see who the man would direct his words to.

"Ow," Inuyasha said, slapping himself in the chest.

"He's lost it," Karanosuke thought to himself.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from his chest and stared at his open palm. "Well if it isn't Old Man Myoga."

Curiosity overwhelmed him and Karanosuke took a few steps toward Inuyasha. He leaned over so that he could gaze into Inuyasha's palm and when he did he saw a tiny flea demon.

Myoga glanced up and saw the strange boy standing beside Inuyasha. "Who is this my lord?"

"His name's Karanosuke." Inuyasha told him. "We found him in the forest and Kagome insisted on bringing him home with us."

Myoga stared at the boy and gasped. "I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Master Inuyasha, this boy looks very much like your late Lord Father," Myoga explained.

"Is that a fact?" Inuyasha said.

Myoga nodded.

"See Inuyasha?" Kagome said, a triumphant grin on her face. "Now do you believe me? If even old man Myoga can see the resemblance then how can you possibly deny it?"

"I guess you were right Kagome," Inuyasha said, reluctantly. He was still loathe to admit the obvious however there was simply no way to avoid it at this point. "There's simply no other way to explain it."

"What was Kagome right about?" Miroku asked.

"Karanosuke is the son of Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

There was a collective gasp from the group.

"Sesshomaru? You mean HE'S this boy's father?" Sango exclaimed. "But how can that be? Sesshomaru despises both humans and half breeds and yet this boy is obviously not a full demon."

"We don't understand it either," Kagome said, speaking both for herself and Inuyasha. "Yet it cannot be denied. There are simply too many similarities between the two of them."

Karanosuke stared at these people. "You know my father?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha said, "Yea. He's my older brother, although we're not a very close knit family."

Karanosuke was shocked by this knowledge. Somehow fate had brought him in contact with the younger brother of his father. Now perhaps his search could progress. The young boy smiled. Perhaps he would remain in the village for awhile, after all. His uncle could prove to be of some use in his quest to find his father.

"These people may yet prove to be of some use to me," Karanosuke thought to himself. "All I have to do is put up with them for a little while and maybe I'll find out something that will help with my search."

Later that day Karanosuke was hanging out just inside the village, standing under the shade of a tall oak tree, his thoughts on his missing father, when Kyo approached him.

"How long are you planning on standing here sulking?" Kyo asked. "Why don't you come and have some fun with the rest of us? We don't bite, I promise. So what do you say, wanna come hang out with us?"

"I think not," Karanosuke said quietly.

"Why not?" Kyo demanded. "Think you're too good to hang out with the likes of us, is that it?"

Karanosuke shook his head. "I told you before I'm not interested in making friends, so just go away and leave me the hell alone before I'm forced to hurt you."

"You're such a brat," Kyo burst out angrily.

"That is your opinion," Karanosuke said calmly. "And you're entitled to it. Doesn't really concern me one way or the other what you think about me. I couldn't care less."

Kyo clenched his fists.

A few feet away Kagome and Inuyasha stood watching the interactions of the two boys. They could tell by the boys' words and facial expressions that they were involved in a heated argument and they listened and watched intently.

"Ahhh," Kagome said quietly to Inuyasha. "They're bonding."

Inuyasha stared at his wife, a perplexed look on his face. "You've gotta be kidding me. I could call that many things but I don't think that bonding would be one of them."

"Just look at them," Kagome said, pointing toward the two boys. "They're acting just like you used to every time you met someone new. They'll be friends. Mark my words."

Inuyasha shook his head. "When hell freezes over."

"Wait and see," Kagome said confidently.

As she listened to the boys' little squabble Kagome noticed something. While her own son Kyo was prone to loose his temper and shout in anger, like his father, the boy Karanosuke seemed always to be calm and collected, like Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "That's how you and Sesshomaru would have been had you been closer in age and raised together."

Inuyasha shuddered at the very thought of having been raised with the brother who despised him and rolled his eyes.

A/N- And thus ends the fifth installment of this little fic. As always feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. (If you people would just review then I wouldn't have to keep writing that) Until next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	6. The Way of the Sword

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER SIX - The Way of the Sword

Karanosuke had been staying in Kaede's village for nearly two weeks and he still had not learned anything of particular use about the whereabouts of his father. Karanosuke was wandering through the village, his thoughts on his long lost father and just how little he actually knew about the man, when he saw Inuyasha and Kyo at the edge of the village. The father and son duo were under the shade of a group of trees, their swords drawn. The two stood facing each other, their blades held out before them.

"They're training," Karanosuke thought to himself. Curious as to what was going on between father and son the young boy hid behind a tree and watched Inuyasha and Kyo intently.

As he and his son trained, Inuyasha listened to the barely audible signs that someone was spying on them. He could feel the demonic aura of his young house guest and he knew exactly who the young spy was and so he decided to do nothing to interfere with the boy, after all he wasn't hurting anything. After he and Kyo had worked for about half an hour Inuyasha decided to invite his nephew to join in.

"Karanosuke!"

Karanosuke jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He'd thought he was being discreet however apparently he'd thought wrong. "Damn," the boy muttered as he stepped from behind the tree. "Forgot I was spying on a half demon."

Karanosuke expected Inuyasha to be angry with him however to his surprise his uncle had a smile on his face.

"Would you like to join us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have a sword," Karanosuke pointed out. He'd learned to fight on his own, battling the demons that had came after him as a result of the human blood that flowed in his veins however he'd always relied on his fangs and claws, as well as the light whip that he'd learned to use in later years, to defend himself from these attacks. No one had ever taught him how to use a sword and he did not even own one.

"That's okay," Inuyasha said, extending a sheathed sword. "You can borrow mine."

Kyo gasped as his father offered Karanosuke the Tetsusaiga. His father had always been very protective of the sword. Very few people were allowed to touch it and here he was offering it to Karanosuke.

Karanosuke took the sword from Inuyasha, not realizing the depths of the gift that the older man had offered him. He had no idea of the sword's history or of the lengths to which Inuyasha would go to protect it.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said. "You and Kyo can spar and I'll coach."

Kyo held up his sword. "Draw your sword Karanosuke."

Karanosuke pulled the sword from it's sheath. He gasped as the sword he held in his hands transformed right before his eyes. The blade of the kitana transformed into a huge blade that strongly resembled a fang.

Kyo's eyes grew large. "I can't believe that happened." The boy turned to face Inuyasha. "I don't understand Father. Why did the Tetsusaiga transform for him?"

"It's because of the trace amount of human blood flowing through his veins," Inuyasha explained. "And because he cares about the well being of mortals."

Karanosuke glared at Inuyasha, his amber eyes flashing.

Inuyasha smirked. "Whether he admits it or not."

"I have no interest whatsoever in the well being of mortals. They do not concern me in the slightest," Karanosuke asserted, holding up the transformed Tetsusaiga and staring at it.

"You lie," Inuyasha said, his tone one of confidence. "The thing about my sword is that it refuses to reveal it's true powers to those who seek to harm mortals. The Tetsusaiga was forged by my father, your grandfather, as a way to protect my mortal mother and the sword can only be used to it's full potential by someone with human and demon blood who feels compassion toward mortals."

Karanosuke decided to cease arguing with his uncle and concentrate on learning what he could about swordsmanship. He had never been trained in the art of the sword and had always relied on his demonic energy whip and, more recently his demon dog transformation, to defeat his enemies. However he decided that it might be a good idea to learn how to use the sword, to broaden his horizons so to speak. Besides, he really wanted a chance to try out his uncle's sword.

"Alright boys," Inuyasha said. "Let's see what you can do. Kyo,"

"Yes Father?" Kyo said.

"Take it easy on him, he's new at this."

"I don't need a handicap!" Karanosuke said angrily.

Inuyasha smiled. "Whatever you say kid."

"Don't patronize me," Karanosuke growled.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, shaking his head at the arrogance of the young boy. "Have it your way. You two fight however you want to."

Kyo raised his sword into a fighting position. "Come on Karanosuke. Let's see what you can do."

Karanosuke raised Tetsusaiga and pointed the blade at Kyo. "Alright, but don't blame me when you get hurt."

Inuyasha grinned at the two boys. They'd only known each other for a couple of weeks and yet Inuyasha could already point out several similarities in the personalities of the two boys.

_"Hmm,"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _"It must run in the family."_

Kyo made the first move in the fight. He raised his sword and ran toward Karanosuke.

_"No patience,"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched his son's head on attack. _"Let's see what Karanosuke will do."_

Karanosuke stood calmly, facing his foe's attack head on.

_"Slightly more patience,"_ Inuyasha thought.

When Kyo was almost on top of Karanosuke he swung his blade in the direction of his cousin's head. Karanosuke used the Tetsusaiga to block the blow and then launched one of his own. Blades of light seemed to leap from the blade and head straight toward Kyo.

Kyo barely managed to dodge the attack, landing on his butt as he jumped to one side to avoid the blades of light, and Inuyasha felt compelled to halt the fight.

"Alright boys," he said as he walked toward the two boys. "I think that's enough for today."

Kyo jumped to his feet and walked toward the spot where Karanosuke stood. Under normal circumstances he would protest the fact that his father had halted the battle after only one attack however he was more concerned with what he'd just witnessed from his cousin. "What the hell did you just do?!"

Karanosuke stared at the blade of the sword that he held in his hand, a look of confusion in his amber fox eyes. "I have no idea."

"That was the Wind Scar," Inuyasha told the boys. "It's one of Tetsusaiga's ultimate techniques."

"That was weird," Karanosuke said. "I can't even describe what I saw, but somehow I knew when and where to swing the sword."

"You saw the spot where the two demonic auras collided," Inuyasha said. "That's the Wind Scar."

Karanosuke sheathed the Tetsusaiga and then handed the sword back to Inuyasha. "Thanks for the lesson."

"No problem," Inuyasha said. "You can join us anytime. And you don't even have to spy on us next time. Just walk up and join us. We don't bite."

Karanosuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

A/N- I apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short but that's just the way it turned out. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	7. The Powers of Karanosuke

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER SEVEN - The Powers of Karanosuke

Karanosuke had more or less accepted the fact that he was going to be a long term visitor in Kaede's village and the four children he'd met in the forest insisted on hanging around him, which he was less resigned to. No matter where he went they followed and no matter what he did they insisted upon participating. He took a walk through the forest to a clearing not far from the village, in an attempt to escape his constant companions, however the group of children followed him.

"Why do you insist on following me?" Karanosuke growled, his voice low.

"We will be your friends," the black haired boy named Suichi said. "Whether you like it or not."

The two girls, who were called Kira and Kisa, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever," Karanosuke said. He turned to face a new member of the group. The demon had only recently joined his group of tormenters. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Shippo," the young demon replied. "I'm a fox demon."

"Is that a fact?" Karanosuke said, raising an eyebrow. He gazed at Shippo for a few seconds and then dismissed him with a shrug. This young fox posed absolutely no threat to him and thus was not worthy of a second thought. "You look surprisingly weak for a full fledged demon."

"I'm strong enough to defeat a child like you," Shippo burst out angrily, glaring at Karanosuke.

"Think so?" Karanosuke said with a smirk, completely unconcerned. "Prove it."

"Fox fire!" Green flames shot from Shippo's hands, swirled around for a few seconds and then dispersed.

"That was weak," Karanosuke said, shaking his head. "I could do better than that." He raised his right hand and, with a flick of his wrist, he sent blue flames flying. The bright flames swirled around the young boy for a few seconds before incinerating a nearby tree.

Shippo's jaw dropped and he turned to face Kyo, a questioning expression on his face. "How did he do that? I thought the boy was Sesshomaru's son. That makes him a DOG demon so how exactly was he able to use fox fire?"

"My mother was half fox demon," Karanosuke said, with a smirk. "That means I'm part fox demon as well as half dog demon."

Shippo glared at the young boy. "Fox fire's easy. I bet you can't do this."

He pulled a small wooden top from his kimono and twirled it in the air. As it twirled through the air the top grew to several times it's original size and headed straight toward Karanosuke.

"Why would I want to?" Karanosuke said, smacking the top away as though he were smacking at an annoying insect.

The toy reverted to it's original size and fell to the ground at Shippo's feet.

"Why didn't that work?" Shippo wanted to know.

"Because it's an illusion," Karanosuke pointed out. He couldn't believe that the fox demon was actually surprised that his attack, if it could even be called an attack, had failed. "I can't believe you thought that would work on me. What do you take me for?"

Shippo glared at the boy.

Karanosuke smirked. "Ahhh, I made the mighty fox demon jealous. I apologize."

"You do?" Shippo said, gazing over at the young boy incredulously.

"Yes," Karanosuke said, his voice simply dripping with sarcasm. "I apologize for your obvious lack of talent."

Kyo, Suichi, Kira and Kisa all burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"That wasn't funny," Shippo exclaimed.

"Yes it was," Kyo said through his laughter. "In case you haven't noticed, you're the only one not laughing and that's only because you're the one we're laughing at."

"Shut up Kyo," Shippo demanded.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Suichi asked.

"I'm the oldest," Shippo said. "That's why I'm in charge."

"Age means nothing," Karanosuke said. "I'm more powerful and could easily kill you with a mere flick of my wrist. And that means I don't have to listen to you."

Kyo nodded. "I'm with him."

Shippo laughed. "Don't force me to hurt you, kids." The young fox demon put special emphasis on the word kids.

Karanosuke raised his right hand to chest height and cracked his knuckles, which he did habitually just before a battle. "Is that a challenge?"

"I think it was," Kyo said, coming to stand beside Karanosuke.

Karanosuke flicked his wrist and the light whip shot from his index finger. He twirled the whip and sliced the branches off several trees. The severed branches fell and came to rest at the boy's feet. "Still think you stand a chance against me?

Shippo was speechless. He stared wide eyed at the trees that Karanosuke had just pruned with his strange energy whip.

Karanosuke followed Shippo's gaze. "That's the fate that awaits you if you don't cease with your threats and demands."

Shippo regained his composure. "That's nothing. All you did was manipulate your energy and turn it into a solid form."

Karanosuke smirked. "Just because you can explain it doesn't make it less dangerous."

"Huh," Shippo said. "You're not so tough."

Karanosuke's eyes turned an eerie, demonic red and the demonic wind began to swirl around him.

"Oh no!" Kyo and Suichi both exclaimed at the same time.

Kira and Kisa had also witnessed the boy's transformation in the forest on the day that he'd first appeared in the village and they knew that Shippo had gone too far with his taunts. Nothing good could come of the demonic transformation that the young boy was about to undergo.

"Uh Shippo," Kira said in a small voice, her gaze shifting back and forth between Shippo and Karanosuke. "You might want to apologize to Karanosuke while you still have the chance."

"Why would I do that?" Shippo asked.

"Because you're still breathing," Kisa said. "And if you've grown fond of that habit, apologizing would be a good idea."

Karanosuke transformed into the demon dog and growled, baring his large fangs.

The young fox demon was instantly terrified.

"Karanosuke!" Suichi yelled, a pleading tone to his voice. "He didn't mean any harm. Please don't hurt him, he's just an idiot."

The large dog demon paid no attention to Suichi's pleas. And surprisingly enough he didn't seem to be paying any attention to Shippo either. His gaze was focused on a cluster of bushes, behind Shippo, and a few yards away.

Kyo stared at the bushes also, his dog ears pricked. He heard rustling coming from the bushes and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of a demon. "Suichi, Karanosuke didn't transform into the demon dog because of what Shippo said. He transformed because we were being spied on by a demon."

Karanosuke took a couple of steps toward the bushes and the group of children saw a blur leap from behind them. The figure came to stand a few feet away from the group.

"It seems I've been discovered," the demon growled. "Damn. I was so looking forward to a good meal."

"He wanted to eat us," Kira said, a look of horror on her face.

"Yes," the demon said with a snarl. "And I'll still be able to eat and run. I'll just have to choose my victim wisely and settle for just one."

The demon ran toward the group, but his charge was cut short by Karanosuke. The demon dog jumped between the demon and his intended victims and bared his fangs.

"So you want to fight do you?" the demon growled. "So be it."

The demon charged toward the boy.

Karanosuke stood calmly and watched the demon's approach. Just as the demon was about to sink his claws into the boy's flesh, Karanosuke swiped him away with his paw.

The demon flew through the air, landed on the ground and skidded a few feet.

"Damn," the demon muttered. "I misjudged this half breed. He's to much for me to handle. I must escape while I still can."

The demon jumped to his feet and dashed off toward the bushes.

Karanosuke saw what the demon's intentions were and quickly prevented the beast's escape. With a mighty leap the dog demon launched himself through the air and landed on the ground in the demon's path. The demon fell to his knees and held up his hands in a pleading gesture. "Please spare me."

The demon dog suddenly disappeared, replaced by Karanosuke in his human-ish form. "Be gone demon. And know this. If you ever come near this place again, be assured I will kill you.

"Thank you so much," the demon said. "You are truly kind."

Karanosuke shook his head. "No. That's not it. You're simply not worth my time. Now leave this place and never come back."

The demon nodded and fled.

"Wow," Kisa said. "That was great Karanosuke."

"It was no big deal," Karanosuke said, shrugging off the compliment.

"Come," Suichi said to the group. "We should get back to the village."

Karanosuke stared at Suichi, debating on whether or not he should refuse. He quickly decided to return to the village with the others however and fell into step behind Kyo. It wasn't as though he had anything better to be doing with his time and until he got a lead as to the whereabouts of his father hanging out in the village wasn't so bad. Not that he would ever admit this fact to the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting outside their hut at the edge of the village when the group of children returned from their adventure in the forest.

"Where have you kids been?" Kagome asked.

"We went to the clearing in the middle of the forest," Suichi informed his mother.

"I see," Kagome said. "And what did you do there?"

"They picked on me," Shippo complained.

"Oh shut up," Kyo said, turning to glare at the fox demon. "We may have picked on you but had it not been for Karanosuke you probably would have been supper for that demon. Cause we all know there's no way you could have defeated him."

"Yea," Suichi said. "You know, for a full fledged demon, you're really weak."

"See?" Shippo burst out. "There they go again."

Inuyasha and Kagome ignored Shippo's whining. They were much more interested in what Kyo had said.

"What do you mean he probably would have been supper for a demon?" Inuyasha asked. "What demon?"

"We encountered a demon in the clearing," Kyo explained. "We didn't hear him at first because we were having fun at Shippo's expense."

Karanosuke nodded. "Then I picked up the demon's scent and transformed. And in my transformed state, I confronted the demon."

"Who was clearly no match for him," Kisa said, her voice filled with awe.

"Yea," Suichi said, nodding his head in agreement. "The demon attacked him a couple of times and then, realizing that he was no match for Karanosuke he tried to flee. Karanosuke prevented his escape but then let him go when the demon begged for his life."

Kagome smiled softly and thought to herself. _"That's good. It appears that he's not as cold hearted as his father was."_

* * *

After Karanosuke saved the other children from the demon they became even more bothersome than they were before. They now followed him around continuously and when Karanosuke demanded an explanation for their constant company they told him simply that wherever he was action was sure to follow.

Karanosuke glared at the group. "I'm beginning to think that saving you wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps I should have allowed the demon to have you."

"That's mean," Kisa said. "You don't mean that."

Karanosuke opened his mouth to make a comment and then abruptly shut it again. There was no point in arguing with these people. It did no good. They just ignored him and continued to follow. Karanosuke wasn't big on pointless arguments so he opted to let the matter drop, although his annoyance over the situation did not lessen.

Kyo and Suichi walked beside Karanosuke, one on each side of him, and placed their arms around his shoulders. "So Karanosuke, what are we gonna do today?"

"Absolutely nothing," Karanosuke told him, shrugging off the hold they had on him.

"Don't do this," Kyo said. "Don't become dull."

"Yea," Suichi said. "Up until now hanging out with you has been the highlight of our days."

"Do you think I enjoy having demons attacking me constantly?!" Karanosuke burst out, glaring at the two boys.

Kyo stared at the other boy. "Well it certainly makes your life exciting."

Karanosuke started to say something and then stopped. Kyo had a valid point and Karanosuke couldn't deny the fact that he occasionally enjoyed the fights he was forced to take part in. There was no doubt that without them his life would indeed be boring.

"Come on," Karanosuke said suddenly. "Let's take a walk to the river and see what happens."

"Now you're talking," Kyo said excitedly.

Suichi nodded and the group of kids left the village and headed in the direction of the river. Karanosuke led the way, followed by Kyo and Suichi and then Kira and Kisa.

Suichi was the first to notice that one of their group was absent for this particular journey. "Hey, I wonder where Shippo is?"

"Who cares," Kyo said. "If he's not here we don't have to listen to his incessant whining."

"This is true," Suichi said.

When the group of kids arrived at the river they stood at the edge of the water, staring at their reflections. "Well," Kyo said, throwing a pebble into the river and watching as it skipped across the water. "That trip was surprisingly dull."

Suichi nodded his head in agreement. "That's the first time since Karanosuke arrived that we've been able to go any where without being attacked by a demon."

"Yea," Kira said. "The one time we want something to happen, we get peace and quiet."

"This is wrong. Things are too quiet," Karanosuke mumbled, more to himself than to the others. "Something IS going to happen. I just can't figure out what that something is however I get the feeling that it's going to be more than we bargained for."

While the others stood skipping rocks on the water, Karanosuke wandered a short distance away from them. He sniffed the air, searching for some sign of the danger that he sensed however even his hightened senses couldn't pick anything up. "What could it be?"

Kyo noticed that Karanosuke was staring off into the distance and he walked over and joined him. "What is it Karanosuke?"

"I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen," Karanosuke said.

"Hmmm," Kyo said. "I've had the same feeling but thought I was imagining it."

"Things are too quiet," Karanosuke said. "Something will happen before we leave this place."

Thoroughly engrossed in their conversation the two boys didn't notice that they were no longer off to themselves. Kyo and Karanosuke were jarred out of their conversation, however when they both felt someone grab one of their ears. Both boys jumped and whirled around, pulling their ears free from their captor. Kira, Kisa and Suichi smiled at the two boys.

"So," Kisa said. "What were the two of you in such deep conversation about?"

"Nothing," Karanosuke said.

"You lie," Suichi said.

"Can't fool you nii-san," Kyo said. "So how's this? It's none of your business what we were talking about. That work better for ya?"

Suichi's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that to me."

"Believe it," Kyo said.

Karanosuke stared at the two brothers in dismay. "Do you two ever shut up?"

"Not often," Kyo said. "You'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Karanosuke turned away from the two squabbling brothers and focused his attention on a cluster of bushes. He stared at the bushes, trying to figure out what was lurking beyond them.

"What are you staring at Karan?" Kisa asked.

"Nothing," Karanosuke replied.

"You're lying again," Suichi said.

"No," Karanosuke said, shaking his head. "I hear something out there but I can't see it."

"I hear it too," Kyo said, coming to stand beside Karanosuke. Both boys stared off into the distance for a few moments, their dog ears pricked.

"Suichi," Karanosuke said in a quiet voice. "You stay here with the girls. Kyo and I are going to go and look for whatever's been spying on us."

"Why can't we come?" Kisa demanded.

"Because we don't know what we're going in search of," Kyo said. "We don't want to put you girls in danger."

"We're both trained demon slayers, plus Kisa's in training to become a priestess," Kira said, slightly annoyed by the fact that Karanosuke didn't think they could fight. "And we're just as tough as you."

"No," Karanosuke said, shaking his head. "You're not. You may fight better than normal humans, but you're still humans. Kyo and I both have demon blood and that will ensure our survival should a battle become necessary. However we would not be able to guarantee the same for any of the rest of you. So you must remain here."

The two girls scowled at Karanosuke but Suichi slowly began to nod his head, in agreement.

"Yes," Suichi said. "The three of us will stay here but if the two of you aren't back soon we'll go and get Father."

Kyo nodded, accepting the terms.

"Come Kyo. I think we're about to find the excitement you've been craving all day."

"It's about damn time," Kyo said.

Karanosuke and Kyo left the girls in the care of Suichi and headed toward the bushes. The two boys pushed the leaves aside and disappeared behind the large clusters of greenery. As the two boys walked in silence, they used their sensitive ears to pick up the faint sounds of what they knew would be trouble.

Karanosuke focused all his attention on the search. He knew that whatever he and Kyo were tracking had to be something that didn't want to be seen by them because it was trying so hard no to be heard. Normal, unrestrained movement caused far more noise than whatever they were following. Even with their sensitive hearing the two boys were having some difficulty following the sounds.

Karanosuke sniffed the air, trying to pick up an unusual scent, but found nothing. Not surprising. He'd expected that whatever was hiding from them would disguise it's scent.

"Damn," Karanosuke muttered under his breath. "It was spying on us and now we can't find it. How could it have covered such a vast amount of ground in such a short period of time?"

Karanosuke and Kyo followed the barely audible sounds for several miles, managing to keep within earshot of their prey. The two boys covered the ground fairly quickly, taking time out periodically to search the ground for signs that something had came through. Small signs here and there told them that they were on the right path.

Kyo studied a couple of broken twigs. "Something definitely came this way recently. I just hope it was the something that we're after."

"It was," Karanosuke assured him.

"How do you know that?" Kyo wanted to know.

"Simple," Karanosuke said. "There's no scent."

Kyo sniffed the ground and discovered that Karanosuke was right. Whatever had made this trail either had no scent or had done a really good job covering it up.

"We're getting closer," Karanosuke said. "Let's go."

Kyo nodded and the two boys continued their search.

After following the noises for nearly an hour Karanosuke and Kyo arrived at a cave deep within the forest. They stopped just outside the cave and listened intently, their dog ears pricked. The noise that they had been following were definitely emanating from within the cave.

"Just as I thought," Karanosuke said.

"What?" Kyo demanded.

"Whatever's inside that cave wasn't trying to elude us, as we first thought. It wanted us to find it." Karanosuke said. "In fact, it's been leading us here with it's call the whole time."

"So it's a trap," Kyo said.

"Looks like," Karanosuke replied.

"But I don't understand," Kyo said. "If it's been leading us here with a call, how did it make the trail that we've been following?

"That's simple," Karanosuke said. "It merely manipulated something else with it's energy, most likely an inanimate object, and made the trail that way."

"And you've known this for how long?" Kyo wanted to know.

"For about the last couple of miles," Karanosuke told him.

"I see," Kyo said.

"Good job, dog demon," a voice suddenly erupted from within the cave. A light shone from the cave, illuminating a figure standing inside the cave. The figure appeared to be of medium height and a build similar to that of a human. And yet the two boys knew that what faced them from the darkness could not possibly be human. No human could mask their scent and send out a noise to lure them here. The figure disappeared once more as the strange light faded and then went out completely.

"Who are you?" Karanosuke demanded. "And what do you want with us?"

"I want you to free me," the voice said.

"Free you?" Kyo said, confused.

"Yes," the voice said. "I have been trapped within this cave for nearly two hundred years."

"Hate it for you," Karanosuke said. "And what makes you think we'll release you?"

"Because I have something very valuable to trade for my freedom," the voice said.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"You'll have to free me to find out," the voice taunted. "Suffice it to say many demons would give their right arm to possess this treasure."

"Yea," Kyo said, with a smirk. "The ones called lefty."

"My interest has been piqued," Karanosuke said, causing a shocked expression to appear on Kyo's face. "Tell me, how do I free you?"

"It's simple," the voice said. "All you have to do is to throw a rock through the barrier that blocks the entrance to the cave, thus breaking the barrier and granting me my freedom."

Kyo made a face. "If it's that simple why haven't you done it?"

"For me it's not that simple," the voice explained. "The person who sealed me inside this cave made the barrier resistant to my particular demonic energy. However you boys have demonic blood flowing through your veins and when you touch them, some of your demonic energy will be transferred to the rock and thus enable it to break the barrier."

"Hmm," Karanosuke said, debating whether or not to release the stranger.

"I don't think we should release him," Kyo said, for once trying to be the voice of reason. It was completely out of character for him however he sensed a tremendous evil radiating from the cave and although he was confident in his abilities he wasn't sure that he and Karanosuke could defeat it. "Whoever sealed him inside obviously had some reason for doing it and we have no idea what those reasons might have been. I think we should just walk away. We came to find out what was making the trail and we did. And the demon's no threat to us so let's go back to the others."

Karanosuke said nothing, however his actions said it all. He bent down and picked up a small rock. He stood in front of the cave and stared at the entrance, tossing the small rock up and down and catching it in his hand.

"That's it boy," the voice said excitedly from inside the cave. "Release me and you shall gain possession of my treasure."

Karanosuke tossed the rock up into the air, caught it and then abruptly hurled it toward the entrance of the cave. A blinding flash of red lit up the area and the two boys were surrounded by a mystic fog.

"What the hell?" Karanosuke swore.

"You have my thanks demon child," the voice said with a laugh. "And now I suppose you wish for me to honor my end of the bargain. So be it."

As the fog dispersed, Karanosuke and Kyo saw a figure standing before them. Out in the light the figure looked fairly human, except that the man's face had the bluish tint of someone that had frozen to death. Upon closer inspection Karanosuke noticed that the rest of the man's skin was bluish gray as well and his hair was a darker shade of blue.

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded.

"My name is Yasunori. I am an ice demon."

"Is that a fact?" Kyo said.

"Yes," the demon said, drawing a blade from the sheath that he wore at his side. "And this is my treasure. Taiketsu, the sword of elements. It was forged many centuries ago from the fangs of two very powerful demons."

"Elements?" Karanosuke repeated.

Yasunori nodded. "This blade has the power to call upon any of the elements and can invoke the powers of the elements and harness them for battle."

"Sounds like a powerful weapon indeed," Karanosuke said.

"Indeed," Yasunori said. "And if you can defeat me in battle then the sword shall be yours."

"You can's keep adding conditions to this agreement," Kyo said, an indignant expression in his eyes.

"I can and I did," Yasunori said.

"Very well," Karanosuke said. He held up his right hand and cracked his knuckles.

Kyo stared at his cousin and then gave voice to a question that he had been pondering since he had met the other boy. "Why do you do that before every battle? Does it give you added power or something?"

"Not really," Karanosuke said in a calm voice. "It just limbers up my hand and makes my energy whip easier to use."

"I see," Kyo said. "Alright then, proceed with the battle."

Yasunori pointed the blade of his sword at Karanosuke. "Are you ready boy?"

"Always," Karanosuke said.

"Very well then," Yasunori said. The ice demon ran toward Karanosuke at a blinding pace, the blade of the sword of the elements held above his head. When he reached the boy he swung the blade.

Karanosuke dodged the blade easily and swung his energy whip however, to his great surprise, the blade pulsed and fire shot from it. "Damn," Karanosuke cursed, jumping back. He barely managed to dodge the flames.

"I warned you boy," Yasunori said with a smirk. "I told you that Taiketsu could harness the power of the elements. You really should have listened to me boy."

"You are correct," Karanosuke acknowledged. "I won't make that mistake again."

Karanosuke swung his energy whip and used it to slash at Yasunori. The ice demon used the blade of his sword to block the energy whip but was unable to attack because he had to focus all his attention of blocking. Karanosuke twirled the whip and slashed at the demon's head. Yasunori attempted to dodge however the energy whip made contact this time. All the demon's attempt at dodging did was to make the whip miss it's intended target. The energy whip sliced into the flesh of the demon's neck.

The demon screamed in pain and grabbed his wound.

"Nice shot," Kyo cheered.

"Indeed," Yasunori said, raising his blade again. "Now I shall return the favor."

Yasunori swung the blade of his sword, slicing into the flesh of Karanosuke's upper arm. And as the blade made contact, Karanosuke cried out as a bolt of lightening shot from the end of the sword and coursed through his body. Karanosuke dropped to one knee, clutching the wound on his arm which was smoking.

"I'm impressed demon boy," Yasunori said. "I expected that blow to kill you."

"You should have made that blow fatal," Karanosuke said in a low voice. "That mistake shall come back to haunt you."

"You will die now demon boy!" Yasunori cried out.

He swung the sword, releasing a tornado. The tornado swirled violently and headed straight toward Karanosuke.

Karanosuke twirled his energy whip in a circle around him, and when the tornado struck the energy whip deflected the fierce winds. The tornado passed over Karanosuke without causing so much as a scratch and then disappeared. As the tornado dissipated, Karanosuke ran toward his opponent and used his claws to stab the demon through the heart.

The ice demon cried out in pain and stared down at the claws that pierced his chest. "But how. . ."

"That's easy," Karanosuke said. 'You were outclassed."

Karanosuke tore his claws from the demon's chest and Yasunori dropped to the ground. Blood gushed from the wound on the demon's chest for a few moments and then abruptly stopped.

Karanosuke bent down and picked up the sword Taiketsu, which Yasunori had dropped when his heart was pierced. As soon as Karanosuke picked up the sword, Taiketsu became surrounded by a strange blue aura. The boy held the sword and examined it with a scrutinizing gaze. "I wonder if this sword's really as great as that ice demon said it was."

"Wow," Kyo said, staring at the sword. "Check out the sword's aura. It wasn't like that when the demon was wielding it. It must have something to do with your touch. That sword is so cool."

"Hmph," Karanosuke said, sheathing the sword and tying the sheath to his sash. "We shall see. Come and we shall return to the others."

Kyo nodded and the two boys began the journey back to the river where they had left Suichi and the girls. When they arrived Suichi, Kira and Kisa ran up to them.

"Did you find anything?" Suichi asked.

"Yes," Kyo said. "It was a trap."

"A trap?" Kira gasped.

Karanosuke nodded, walking toward the river. He bent down and washed the ice demon's blood from his claws, enjoying the feel of the icy water on his hands. "An ice demon lured us to a cave where he's been trapped for two hundred years."

"So what happened?" Kisa wanted to know.

"Karanosuke broke the barrier that prevented the demon from leaving the cave," Kyo told the others. "And then the two of them fought. The ice demon, Yasunori said that Karanosuke could have his sword, the sword of the elements, if he could defeat him in battle. Karanosuke accepted the challenge and utterly annihilated the demon. That's how he got this really cool sword."

"Show us," the group demanded.

Karanosuke unsheathed his sword and the blade was once again enveloped by a blue aura.

"That sword doesn't look so cool," Suichi said.

"Don't rely on the outward appearance of it," Kyo said. "Show him what it can do Karanosuke."

Karanosuke nodded and pointed the blade at a nearby tree. Lightening shot from the blade and struck the tree. The bolt of lightening knocked a giant branch from the tree and caused it to burst into flames.

"Wow," Suichi breathed. "I take back what I said. That sword is cool."

Although the other children had been amazed at the fact that Karanosuke had defeated the ice demon when they returned to the village and told Inuyasha and Kagome what had happened they were less than happy.

"You little idiots!" Inuyasha burst out. "You could have been killed."

"But we weren't," Kyo said.

"That's beside the point," Inuyasha said, his voice lowered some.

"No," Karanosuke said calmly. "That is the point."

Inuyasha glared at the boy who was saved from his wrath by Kagome. "Now boys why did you go looking for trouble?"

"Because we were bored," Kyo replied.

This comment made even Kagome come close to losing her temper. "You went in search of a potentially dangerous demon because you were bored?"

"Basically," Karanosuke said.

"Have you both lost your minds?"

Karanosuke made a face. "I don't know why you're all getting so bent out of shape about this. Nothing bad happened to any of us. I defeated the demon and we all came back safe and sound. End of story."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "You little. . ."

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said, placing her hand on his arm. "Karan has a point. The demon was defeated and the boys are safe. Besides you have absolutely no right to get angry at them."

"And why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you've done far worse in your life," Kagome told him.

"Kagome!"

"I speak the truth," Kagome said, unapologetically.

A/N- and thus ends yet another chapter of Karan's story. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	8. Mystery of the Missing Sword of the Fang

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER EIGHT- Mystery of the Missing Sword of the Fang

Karanosuke had been in possession of Taiketsu, the sword of the elements for a couple of days and he found that he could control the powers of the sword to a certain extent however he wished to have complete control. The boy was practicing with the sword just outside the village and he was having very little luck. He could make lightening shoot from the blade and he could sometimes control the fire, however he knew that the sword had more powers that he was unable to tap into and that fact enraged him.

"Damn," Karanosuke muttered, staring at the sword. "I know this isn't the extent of your powers Taiketsu. Why won't you reveal the remainder of your powers to me?"

Kyo and Suichi happened to be walking by while the boy was training with his newly acquired blade and they heard Karanosuke cursing his sword. The two brothers walked up to the younger boy, coming to stand a few feet away from him and gazing at him intently.

"Having problems?" Suichi asked, one eyebrow arched as he gazed at his cousin.

Karanosuke glared at Suichi. _"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response,"_ the boy thought to himself in irritation.

"I guess that answers your question Suichi," Kyo said, rolling his eyes in the direction of his brother. Then he turned his attention back to his cousin. "You know Karanosuke I think I might be able to help you with your problem."

"How?" Karanosuke wanted to know.

"We can go and see Master Totosai," Kyo said.

"Who the hell is that?" Karanosuke demanded.

"He's the man that forged Father's sword, the Tetsusaiga." Kyo explained. "If anyone can figure out the powers of the sword, he can."

"Let's go then," Karanosuke said, sheathing his sword. During his stay in the village Karanosuke had become somewhat friendly with his half breed cousin and was willing to at least try his suggestion.

Kyo nodded. "Let's just go and tell Father where we're going."

"Very well," Karanosuke said.

So, their decision made, Kyo, Karanosuke and Suichi returned to the village. When the three boys walked through the gate and entered the village they saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting beneath a large tree and they walked over and stood in front of them.

"Well if it isn't my three favorite boys," Kagome said in a loving voice as she gazed up at her sons and her nephew. "Why don't you sit down and join us?"

"Sorry Mother," Kyo said. "But we're on a mission." He turned his gaze toward Inuyasha. "Father, Karanosuke and I would like your permission to visit Master Totosai."

"Why do you need to go and see that old man?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Karanosuke wants to find out whether Totosai can unlock the secrets of Taiketsu," Suichi explained. "He's been having difficulty wielding the sword and Kyo thinks that Totosai may be able to help him with his problem."

Karanosuke clenched his hands into fists as he listened to Suichi telling Inuyasha about his problems however he forced himself to remain silent. He wanted to master the strange sword that fate had delivered into his hands and for that he needed Inuyasha to be in a cooperative mood. Angry outbursts would most likely not help with that at the moment so Karanosuke forced himself to hold his tongue, although it took every ounce of willpower that he had.

"I see," Inuyasha said. He thought for a moment then said, "Alright. I see no reason to object to your request. You have my permission to seek out the advice of Totosai. Take Karara and be careful."

"We will," Kyo said. "Thank you Father."

"Do you know how to get to the valley that Totosai calls home?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kyo said. "But Karara does. Father rode her the last time he went."

"Okay," Kagome said. "You boys be careful."

"We will," Kyo said. "Come on Karanosuke."

Karanosuke nodded and followed Kyo toward the hut where they lived.

"Karara," Kyo called out as they approached the hut.

Appearing as though out of nowhere a small cat demon meowed and jumped up onto Kyo's shoulder. Kyo smiled at his little friend and fondly patted the cat on the head. "Hey Karara. We need your help, okay?"

"Mew."

"Good," Kyo said. He tossed the small cat demon into the air and, in a burst of flames, the demon transformed into a larger, battle sized version of herself. Then, once the transformation was complete, Kyo and Karanosuke leaped onto Karara's back.

"Take us to the valley where Master Totosai lives," Kyo told the cat demon.

Karara roared and flew off, in the direction of the valley. The journey was not a short one and as they flew Karanosuke soon became tired of watching the scenery go by. "So how far away is this place?"

"It will take some time to get there," Kyo told him. "Try to have a little patience."

"Damn it all," Karanosuke muttered, leaning back against the fur of Karara's back. He folded his arms underneath his head and closed his eyes, thinking that perhaps a nap might make the time go by quicker.

Karara flew to the valley where Totosai resided and lonce they arrived she landed outside the cave where the old sword smith lived.

Kyo nudged the sleeping Karanosuke with his elbow. "Wake up Karan. We're here."

Karanosuke jumped to the ground and stretched. Then he followed Kyo up to the mouth of the cave.

"Master Totosai," Kyo called out at the entrance to the cave. "Are you here?"

"Go away," a voice yelled from inside the cave.

"Good, he's here," Kyo said, turning to offer his companion a grin. "Come on Karanosuke."

Kyo entered the cave first, followed closely behind by Karanosuke. The two boys walked into the cave and, when their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they saw an old man sitting on the ground. The old man had large, bulging eyes and gray hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well if it isn't the son of Inuyasha," the old man said. Then he stared at Karanosuke and, although it didn't seem possible, his eyes grew even larger. "And who are you?"

"This is Karanosuke," Kyo explained before Karanosuke had the chance to answer the old man's question. "And he's the son of Father's brother Sesshomaru."

Totosai gasped. "You're the son of Sesshomaru?"

"Uh huh," Karanosuke said, nodding his head ever so slightly.

The old man studied the boy intently. _"Now that I think about it there is a resemblance,"_ he thought to himself. _"However the boy more closely resembles his grandfather, the great dog demon. I can't believe I didn't notice that when the boy came in. I must be getting old."_

Totosai motioned for the two boys to sit down across from him and the two boys complied. They sat down side by side on the floor of the cave, across from Totosai.

"So," Totosai said, addressing the two boys. "Why have you boys come to see me?"

Karanosuke pulled the sheathed sword from his sash and held it out to Totosai. "I recently came into possession of this sword. It has great powers however I am unable to harness them. Kyo said that you're a great sword smith and might be able to help so we have come to ask your advise."

Totosai took the sword from Karanosuke and studied it. He gasped at the sight of the sword. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Kyo demanded.

"Don't be rude," Totosai admonished. "You're so like your father."

"Totosai," Kyo said, his voice low and threatening. "Tell us what startled you so when you saw the sword. Have you seen it before?"

"Of course I have you impertinent whelp," Totosai said. "It was I who forged it." He turned to face Karanosuke directly. "What you have in your possession is Taiketsu, the missing sword of the fang."

"Missing sword of the fang?" Karanosuke repeated, confused.

Totosai nodded. "There are three swords of the fang, each commissioned by your grandfather; Taiketsu, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were forged first from fangs given to me by your grandfather. Then, some time later, he commissioned me to forge Taiketsu. He gave me one of his fangs for this sword as well, however it was to be different from the first two. For this sword he had also acquired the fangs of another extremely powerful demon. The second fang that he brought to me belonged to your father, Sesshomaru."

"My father?!"

Totosai nodded. "I took the fangs that he brought and with them forged Taiketsu, a sword that contained the combined powers of the demons whose fangs were used to make it."

"Wow," Kyo whistled. "I knew that sword was special."

"Indeed," Totosai said thoughtfully. "Taiketsu has been missing for several hundred years. Your grandfather fought an ice demon with the sword and during that battle Taiketsu was lost."

"That must have been the demon that I fought," Karanosuke said, gazing down at the sword with a thoughtful expression on his face. "His name was Yasunori and he told me that he was an ice demon. He was in possession of the sword when I fought him." Karanosuke turned his gaze toward the old sword smith at this point. "That demon's powers must have diminished over the years that he was sealed inside that cave."

"I see," Totosai said. "So you have taken possession of a sword left behind by your grandfather and you want my help to discover how to use the sword's powers."

Karanosuke nodded.

"So," Kyo said. "Can you help him Master Totosai?"

"The powers of the sword are something you will have to determine for yourself," Totosai said. "However I will tell you this. Taiketsu can only be used to it's full potential by a descendant of one of the demons who donated a fang so that the sword could be created. And the fact that you are a direct descendant of both such demons means that in your hands the sword shall have extraordinary powers."

Karanosuke frowned, not at all happy with the way that this conversation was going. "But how do I use it? Extraordinary powers are useless if I don't know how to wield them."

"Train with it," Totosai told the boy. "Make the sword a part of you and Taiketsu shall reveal it's powers when it thinks you are strong enough and worthy enough for them."

"Some help you are," Karanosuke said, rising to his feet and slipping the sheathed katana back into his sash.

Kyo followed suit, standing a few seconds after Karanosuke did.

"Make the sword a part of you," Totosai repeated, refusing to further elaborate on how to use the powers of the katana.

"Feh," Karanosuke said. The boy turned and walked toward the mouth of the cave.

"You may not think so now," Totosai called after him. "But I've just given you the single most important piece of advice for mastering your sword."

"Whatever," Karanosuke called out over his shoulder.

Kyo ran after Karanosuke and the two boys jumped back onto Karara's back. Without needing a word of command the demon cat leaped into the air and began the long journey back to Kaede's village. Totosai watched them go, wondering to himself why fate had led the boy to the long missing sword. "There must be some reason why that rash young man discovered Taiketsu. I suppose only time will tell what fate has in store for the son of Sesshomaru."

"Well that was a big waste of time," Karanosuke grumbled as Karara flew in the direction of the village.

Kyo held a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't know. If you keep the sword close by you're bound to figure out it's secrets eventually. The old man wasn't totally out of his mind when he told you that."

Karanosuke smirked. "I think you're both crazy."

"Highly possible," Kyo said.

When Karara touched down outside the village the two boys leapt from her back. The cat demon transformed back into her normal, smaller size and jumped onto Karanosuke's shoulder.

"Wow Karan," Kyo said, staring at his pet. "Karara's really taken quite a liking to you, don't you think?"

Karanosuke glanced at the small cat demon that was perched on his shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know why but she just insists on sitting there."

"Ahhh," Kyo said. "You've made a friend."

Karanosuke shot Kyo a dirty look but didn't comment. The three of them entered the village and walked over to their hut. Kyo pulled back the door flap.

"Mother, Father, we're home," Kyo called out as he and Karanosuke entered the hut.

"Welcome home dears," Kagome said as the two boys stepped inside.

"So," Inuyasha said. "What did the old man have to say about the sword?"

"Nothing of any use," Karanosuke said bitterly, sitting down across from Inuyasha.

Kyo sat down beside his father. "Master Totosai told him to keep the sword with him at all times and train with it and the sword would reveal it's secrets when he was ready to learn them."

Inuyasha nodded his head, a knowing look in his eyes. "Yea, that sounds about right. The old man definitely wins the prize for being vague."

"We did learn a little about the sword's history while we were there however," Kyo pointed out.

"Is that a fact?" Inuyasha said.

Karanosuke nodded. "Totosai called it the missing sword of the fang and apparently it was forged from the fangs of two powerful demons, my father and grandfather. Totosai said that it disappeared years ago, while my grandfather was fighting an ice demon."

Inuyasha stared at the sword. "So Father had three swords made from his fangs."

"Sounds like," Kagome said. "And for the last one he took up a dental donation."

"I can't believe Taiketsu, the third sword of the fang, has surfaced again after all these years."

"Myoga," Inuyasha said, slapping the flea demon that was perched on his chest before the parasite had the chance to bite him. He raised his hand and glared at the squashed demon in his palm. "What do you know about this so called third sword of the fang?"

Myoga's squashed body expanded back to it's original form and he sat in the palm of Inuyasha's hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know that your father commissioned old Totosai to forge the sword out of fangs from both himself and your brother Sesshomaru."

"I find it hard to believe Sesshomaru would give one of his fangs to forge a sword that he would not have possession of," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm," Myoga said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure exactly how it was that your father managed to get a fang from Sesshomaru but I seriously doubt he was a willing participant."

Inuyasha smirked. "There's no way in hell he did it voluntarily."

Karanosuke had heard all he intended to listen to. He stood up and stuck the sheathed sword in his sash. "I'm going outside to train."

Kyo jumped up and followed Karanosuke out of the hut. "I'll come with you."

The two boys exited the hut and as soon as they were outside Karara reclaimed her perch on Karanosuke's shoulder. "Mew," the cat demon said as she settled down.

"Are you coming to help me train too Karara?" Karanosuke asked.

"Mew."

"Alright then," Karanosuke said.

"So Karan," Kyo said. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to that clearing in the forest," Karanosuke said. "You know, the one where we first met."

Kyo nodded. "Let's go then."

Karanosuke turned his head and looked at the small cat demon perched on his shoulder. "So how about a ride Karara?"

Karara jumped from Karanosuke's shoulder and in a burst of flames transformed into her larger form. The two boys jumped onto Karara's back and the cat demon leapt into the air.

"Take us to the well Karara," Kyo requested.

Karara flew to the clearing in the forest and landed beside an old well.

Karanosuke and Kyo leapt from the cat demon's back and walked to the middle of the clearing. Kyo drew his sword, the Tairitsu, and turned to face Karanosuke.

Karanosuke drew Taiketsu from it's sheath and pointed the blade at Kyo.

"Let's see what that sword of yours can do," Kyo said.

Karanosuke nodded, holding up his sword. He ran toward Kyo and swung his sword. Kyo blocked the blow and the blade of Taiketsu pulsed and fire shot from the blade. Kyo managed to dodge the flames but as Karanosuke swung the sword again more flames sprung from the blade.

"Wow," Kyo said as he dodged the flames. "You're doing great."

"Not really," Karanosuke said, looking at his blade. "I have no idea how I just did that."

"Oh well," Kyo said. "If we keep training you're sure to figure it out eventually."

"Maybe," Karanosuke said. "Well, there's only one way to know. Let's do it."

Kyo nodded and ran toward his friend, his sword raised above his head. With a smirk on his face Karanosuke raised his own sword and prepared for Kyo's attack. As Kyo swung his sword, Karanosuke used Taiketsu's blade to block the blow. The two swords connected and the two boys pushed against each other, each trying to throw the other off balance. Kyo was the larger of the two and he was winning the power struggle when the blade of Taiketsu began to spark. What looked like bolts of lightening jumped from the blade and Kyo's sword was knocked away.

Kyo knew that Karanosuke was concentrating all of his energy on defense, trying to keep his sword at bay and so he wasn't expecting another attack. When Taiketsu began to pulse with electricity Kyo was so surprised that he lost his grip on Tairitsu. The sword flew out of his hands and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Damn that hurt," Kyo said, rubbing his slightly smoking hand. "That was some attack."

Karanosuke raised the sword and stared at the blade, which was surrounded by it's usual blue aura. "Why does this strange aura surround the sword whenever I touch it? It didn't do that when the ice demon had it."

"Master Totosai said that the sword would have extraordinary powers in your possession," Kyo pointed out. "Because you are the descendant of the two demons who gave their fangs to make the sword."

"Hmm," Karanosuke said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Karan," Kyo said. "You'll figure the sword out."

The two boys spent the remainder of the day training. They took turns attacking each other to see what the sword would do in different situations and by the end of the day Karanosuke had control over both the lightening and fire attacks.

After a hard day's work the two boys sheathed their swords and sat down near Karara to rest. Kyo and Karanosuke leaned up against the well and watched the sun sink below the horizon.

"Should we head back to the village?" Kyo asked.

Karanosuke shook his head. "No. We'll take a short break and then continue training. The moon's very bright tonight. We'll be able to see."

Kyo nodded.

When Kyo and Karanosuke had caught their breath they stood back up and continued their training. The two boys unsheathed their swords and squared off against each other.

As the two boys trained, they began to notice that the moonlight that illuminated their training ground was slowly disappearing. Lowering their swords simultaneously Kyo and Karanosuke looked up at the moon and saw that the glowing orb was slowly being overtaken by darkness.

"What's going on?" Kyo wanted to know.

"Damn," Karanosuke muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

"What's wrong?" Kyo wanted to know.

Karanosuke said nothing. He seemed to be hypnotized by the moon and he stood staring up at the slowly disappearing moon, completely motionless. As he stood there the boy's appearance slowly began to change. His silver hair turned black and his dog ears disappeared, replaced by human ears.

"You're transforming into a mortal," Kyo said, surprise evident in his voice. "You've been in the village for a couple of months now and I've never seen you do this. I just assumed that since you were more than half demon it didn't happen to you."

"It happens," Karanosuke said unhappily, turning to face Kyo. "It just doesn't happen as often as it does with half demons."

When Karanosuke turned to face him Kyo saw that his amber eyes had turned brown and his fangs had disappeared. "So this strange occurrence of the moon makes you transform into a mortal?"

"Yes," Karanosuke said.

The two boys watched the moon being swallowed up by darkness and then they watched as it slowly reappeared. As the moon began to reappear Kyo focused his attention on Karanosuke, and to his surprise the boy's appearance did not change.

"I don't understand," Kyo said. "The moon's returning so why aren't you changing back to your normal form?"

"I won't change back to normal until morning," Karanosuke explained. "And I have absolutely no intention of returning to the village until I'm back to normal."

"Come on Karanosuke," Kyo said. "We can't stay out all night. Father will be furious."

"I don't care," Karanosuke said. 'No one in that village shall ever see me like this."

"Why not?" Kyo demanded. "The whole village knows I transform during the new moon and that doesn't matter to me."

"Well I'm not you," Karanosuke said. "And I refuse to allow any one else to discover the time when I loose my demonic powers. It's bad enough that you found out and I'm telling you know that if you ever tell anyone of what you have seen rest assured that I will kill you."

"Have it your way," Kyo said, relenting. "I'll just go back to the village with Karara and tell Mother and Father that we're going to stay in the forest and train tonight."

Karanosuke nodded.

"Karara," Kyo called out to his pet.

Karara transformed into her larger form and Kyo climbed onto her back. "Let's go home Karara."

Karara hesitated, glancing at Karanosuke.

"He's not coming with us Karara," Kyo said.

The cat demon walked over to Karanosuke and nudged him with her head.

Karanosuke rubbed the black diamond on Karara's forehead. "I'll be alright until the two of you return."

Karara nodded and leapt into the air.

"We'll be back soon," Kyo called out as he and Karara flew away.

Karanosuke sat down and leaned up against the well, however he did not relax. He knew that if a demon attacked him while he was human he had no hope of survival so he had to avoid a fight at all cost. He unsheathed his sword and stared at the blade. The strange blue aura that usually surrounded the blade was not there, which meant that the sword's powers were somehow linked to his demonic blood just like with Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga.

"Damn," Karanosuke said, staring at the sword. "Even this will be useless tonight."

Karanosuke was extremely depressed by this discovery. Should a demon attack him before Kyo and Karara returned he stood very little chance against them. His only defense was the martial arts that his mother's friend Lady Miatsu had taught him as a child, to combat the village children that insisted on picking on him. And those would be of little help to him against a demon.

When Kyo and Karara reached the village they touched down outside the hut that Kyo shared with his parents. Kyo quickly entered the hut and saw his parents and twin brother sitting around the fire.

"It's about time you got home," Kagome said. Then she stopped. "Wait. . . where's Karanosuke?"

"He's still in the forest," Kyo told her. "We've decided to spend the night in the forest and continue with our training. The moon is offering us good light and Karanosuke wants to continue working on his sword technique. I just came home to tell you that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Very well."

Kagome stared at her husband. "You're going to let them spend the night in the forest alone. Have you lost your mind? What if a demon attacks?"

"Then one or both of them will slay it," Inuyasha said. "They aren't exactly normal kids you know. Besides they'll have Karara with them. She'll protect them should a demon attack that they are unable to handle. Surely between the three of them they can handle any of the puny demons that remain in this region."

Kagome relented. "I suppose you're right."

"Thanks Father," Kyo said, turning and running from the hut. Kyo ran back outside and jumped on Karara's back. "Let's get back to the clearing Karara. I'm not so sure we should have left Karan alone in the shape he was in."

Karara roared and leapt into the air.

Karanosuke was still leaning against the well when Kyo and Karara returned from the village. Karara landed beside the well and as soon as Kyo jumped from her back she transformed into her normal size and jumped onto Karanosuke's shoulder.

"I think she was worried about you," Kyo said, laughing. "Apparently she didn't think you would fare so well as a weak mortal boy."

Karanosuke glared at Kyo. "I would stop right there if I were you," he warned. "Just remember the new moon comes along a lot more often than my time of vulnerability and I can get even with you a number of times before this happens to me again."

Kyo's laughter abruptly stopped as he realized that Karanosuke spoke the truth. And with that new sword of his Kyo didn't stand a chance against him while in his human form."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Hah," Karanosuke said. "Better watch what you say Kyo-Kyo. You might find that it comes back to haunt you."

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" Kyo yelled, taking a step toward Karanosuke, his fists raised.

"Oh I'm really scared," Karanosuke said.

"Hmph," Kyo said, deciding not to pursue the matter further. "Karan, there's something I've wanted to ask you for awhile now."

"And what's that?" Karanosuke asked.

"Why have you stayed in our village for so long?" Kyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Karanosuke wanted to know.

"I could tell when Father first dragged you home that you didn't want to be there," Kyo explained. "So why have you stayed? Why didn't you sneak off the moment you had the chance?"

Karanosuke thought about that question for a moment before replying. "I was hoping that being around your father might give me a clue as to the whereabouts of my own."

"I see," Kyo said.

"Besides," Karanosuke said bitterly. "It's not as though I could hide from your father. He's half dog demon and has an extremely keen sense of smell. He would easily be able to track me down."

"This is true," Kyo admitted.

"And your mother would definitely have him do it," Karanosuke said, his voice different this time.

"You have a soft spot for Mother, don't you?"

"She reminds me of my own mother," Karanosuke said. "She treats me with kindness, despite what I am."

Kyo nodded. He understood.

The two boys spent the night in the clearing, neither of them sleeping. Karanosuke refused to sleep in his human form and Kyo stayed awake to keep him company. As the sun began to rise Karanosuke began to transform back into his normal form. His hair turned silver, his eyes turned amber and his dog ears returned.

"I'm glad that's over," Karanosuke said, releasing the breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Shall we return to the village?" Kyo asked. "You can tell my mother how much you care for her."

"Shut up!" Karanosuke ordered. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Kyo said.

Karanosuke grabbed Kyo by the collar of his kimono. "I'm warning you."

"All right, all right," Kyo said. "Calm down. I won't say another word about it."

Karanosuke glared at Kyo. "You'd better not or else I might have to hurt you."

A/N- And thus ends yet another chapter of Karan's story. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought.


	9. The Girl From the Other Side of the Well

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER NINE - The Girl From the Other Side of the Well

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting beside the fire, enjoying a rare, quiet moment. It didn't happen often but the children were all outside, practicing their sword fighting skills, and they had the house to themselves. They could sit back and just enjoy the silence, without having to listen to the three boys constantly fighting.

"This is nice," Kagome said softly, placing her hand on top of Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha nodded, in complete agreement with his wife. "We haven't had this much peace and quiet since we had children."

Suddenly their peaceful thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of the group of children they'd thought were far away from the house. Before Inuyasha and Kagome even had time to lament the fact that their words seemed to have doomed their peace and quiet Kyo and Karanosuke rushed into the hut carrying Suichi between them. Each boy gripped one of Suichi's arms, supporting the semi conscious boy between them. Suichi's eyes were partially open and he had blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

Kagome jumped to her feet. "What happened?"

"We started out training but ended up in one big free for all," Kyo explained quickly. "Karan and I were fighting each other and Suichi was making fun of us when Kira and Kisa tackled him. He was knocked off balance by the attack and he tumbled down an embankment. That's how he received his injuries."

"I see," Kagome said. "Take him and lay him down."

Kyo and Karan nodded and took Suichi into the room that the three boys shared. They placed him down on the pallet of blankets and waited for Kagome.

When Kagome entered the room she wore a grim expression on her face. "Kyo, I need for you to do me a favor."

"What do you need Mother?" Kyo asked.

"I need for you to travel through the well and pick up some first aid supplies for me," Kagome said. "Between you boys and your father I seem to have exhausted my supply."

Kyo nodded and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Kyo left the hut and quickly walked through the forest to the well. He donned a baseball cap that his mother had purchased for him and then jumped into the well. Kyo traveled through the well and landed at the bottom on the other side. He quickly leaped from the well and exited the well house.

When he exited the well house he ran into his uncle, his mother's brother Sota.

"Hello Kyo," Sota said. "What brings you here?"

"Mother sent me after first aid supplies," Kyo informed him. "She would have come herself but she had to stay and tend to Suichi."

"You guys go through more medical supplies than anyone I've ever seen," Sota commented.

Kyo nodded. "I know. Runs in the family."

"Oh Kyo," Sota said quietly, leaning closer to his nephew. "There are a couple of young ladies at the shrine today so be careful not to loose your hat or anything like that. Okay?"

"Sure," Kyo said. "I don't plan on hanging around anyway. I'm just gonna run to the store, grab the supplies that Mother asked for, and then I'm going home."

Sota nodded. "Well, I'll see you later kid."

Kyo nodded and walked toward the exit of the shrine. He left the shrine and walked to the drug store, picked up the supplies that his mother had told him to pick up and then he hurried back to the shrine.

As he entered the shrine Kyo gazed around, making sure that no one would see him enter the well house. He knew that if his Uncle Sota's friends saw him enter the well house and not exit they might become suspicious and that wouldn't be an easy thing to explain. Seeing no one, Kyo entered the well house and jumped inside the well.

A few minutes after Kyo jumped into the well, the door to the well house opened and a young girl entered. She gazed around, searching for the strange young boy that she had glimpsed from across the shrine.

"Where did that odd boy go?" the girl asked herself. "There's something about him that just doesn't seem quite human and yet I can't figure out what it is."

After a quick search of the small well house, which took only a matter of seconds, the girl came to stand in front of the well. "How did he do that? I know I saw him come in here and yet he isn't here. Where could he have gone?"

The girl stood next to the well, a thoughtful expression on her face, when she noticed two ropes going into the well. "What's up with that?" She glanced over the side of the well and saw that the two ropes were actually a ladder, leading down into the bottom of the well.

"Well this is weird," she said. "I wonder why they need a ladder leading into the well."

Curiosity overwhelmed her and she suddenly climbed over the edge of the well and began to descend the ladder. As she climbed down she felt this weird sensation that she was floating. After a few seconds she reached the bottom of the well and that's when she noticed that something was not right about the situation.

The bottom of the well was covered in vines and when she glanced up she saw blue sky and puffy white clouds. "What the heck is going on here?"

The girl glanced around the well and much to her dismay she discovered that there was no longer a ladder leading out of the well. "Well this is just great. Now how the heck am I gonna get out of here?"

The girl glanced around the inside of the well and examined the big vines that were growing in the well. "This may prove to be advantageous." She grabbed one of the largest vines and began to climb toward the top of the well.

"Darn," she groaned as she struggled to pull herself up the vines. "I really need to exercise more."

She finally reached the top of the well and was amazed at the scene that unfolded before her. The well house was gone, as were the shrine and the entire city of Tokyo.

"Okay," the girl said as she climbed out of the well. "This is seriously weirding me out. This is definitely not where I started out."

The young girl sat down on the edge of the well, in order to catch her breath after her struggle to climb up the vine, and thought about her situation. She now found herself in a strange place and she didn't know how she'd gotten there and more importantly she had no idea how to get back.

"I'm in big trouble," the girl mumbled to herself.

She sat on the edge of the well for a few minutes before deciding that this wasn't getting her anywhere. "Well, I suppose I should probably attempt to find some signs of life."

The girl jumped to her feet. "I suppose that path is a likely place to begin my search."

So the girl began to follow the path. She followed the path through the forest and eventually came upon a small village. The girl gazed at the village in utter amazement. "Where the heck am I? And for that matter, when?"

Suddenly the girl saw a young boy walking toward the village. The boy had the same silver hair as the one she'd been following at the shrine and to her amazement she saw that he had dog ears.

"Well that's not normal."

The girl ran up to the strange young boy and grabbed him by the sleeve. "Hey you. Can you tell me where exactly we are?"

The boy whirled to face the girl when he felt her touch and she immediately knew that he wasn't the same boy that she'd been following, although they did look eerily similar.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl exclaimed.

Karanosuke glared at this strange young girl. "I think that I should be the one asking that question."

"My name's Aiya," the girl told him.

"Okay," Karanosuke said. "So why are you here?"

"I have no idea," the girl called Aiya said. "I didn't exactly come here on purpose. I was following this boy, who looked a lot like you actually, when I found myself here, where ever the heck here is."

"Kyo," Karanosuke said.

"Huh?"

"That's who you were following," Karanosuke told her. "Although why you would want to follow him is beyond me. However if you really want to find him, I can tell you exactly where he is."

Aiya shook her head. "No thank you. I've lost interest in him. I was only following him because I sensed something different about him but now I've seen you and I KNOW you're not normal."

Karanosuke arched an eyebrow. "Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Aiya said quickly.

"Whatever," Karanosuke said, shrugging. "I could care less what you think about me."

Karanosuke turned away from this strange newcomer and began to walk away. The girl quickly ran up and fell into step beside him.

"Exactly where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Where ever you're going," Aiya replies. "Because I don't even know where I am and I sure as heck don't wanna be alone." She gazed up at Karanosuke and saw one of his dog ears twitching.

Aiya had noticed his dog ears when she first saw him and now that the initial panic she had felt at having found herself in a strange place had worn off she found herself wondering what his ears felt like. She felt strangely compelled to touch one and without even thinking she raised her hand and grabbed one of his ears, her fingers gently caressing it's velvety softness.

"You have the cutest ears!"

"Get your hands off me!" Karanosuke growled in a low, threatening voice, beginning to lose patience with his unwanted companion. He jerked his head to one side, pulling his ear free from her grip. "Go the hell away. I'm getting tired of you."

Aiya stared defiantly at the boy. "Well that's just too damn bad. I have no intentions of going anywhere."

Karanosuke whirled around to face the young girl and cracked his knuckles. "If you don't go away and leave me the hell alone, you're going to regret ever meeting me."

Aiya's eyes grew large and round. "You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?"

"Try me," Karanosuke growled.

Aiya was somewhat frightened by Karanosuke's threat but she held her ground and refused to go away, after all she didn't know where she was or what was going on. Where could she go?

Karanosuke took a couple of steps toward her, his right hand held up menacingly, and a ray of light glinted off of his sharp claws.

Aiya noticed a menacing glint in the boy's amber eyes as he stared at her. Aiya wasn't sure whether or not this strange youth actually intended to harm her, however she couldn't stop her legs from shaking. She stared in horror as the boy took a few steps toward her and suddenly the pendant that she wore around her neck began to glow bright red.

The pendant that she wore was in the shape of a tiny red and white fan and had been passed down in Aiya's family for generations, however she did not know it's origins. All she knew was that the pendant had been passed down from mother to daughter in her family for generations.

As Aiya stared down at the glowing fan it suddenly broke from the chain that had held it around her neck and grew to several times it's original size. The large fan fell into Aiya's hands and she instinctively opened the fan and swung it toward Karanosuke. The movement of the fan caused a fierce wind to blow in the direction of Karanosuke and the boy was knocked off balance.

Karanosuke recovered his balance quickly but he did not attack. He stood and stared at the strange young girl, who's once dark eyes were now red. His sensitive nose picked up a new scent and he gasped. This girl had demon blood coursing through her veins. True it was merely a trace amount however it was definately there and yet she seemed not to know how to use her own powers.

After the attack Aiya held up the fan and stared at it, totally confused. The fan had once been a pendant that she'd worn on a chain around her neck and yet now it seemed to be some kind of weapon.

"This is so weird," Aiya muttered, examining the fan. "And yet, useful." She held up the fan and grinned at Karanosuke. "So, are you gonna behave yourself now or do I have to give you another dose?"

"Feh," Karanosuke said. "I saw the surprised look on your face girl. You don't even know how you did that."

Aiya flipped open the fan once more. "I can learn. And I know the perfect guinea pig for my experiments."

Karanosuke was about to threaten Aiya with bodily harm, when he suddenly felt someone grab him by the ear. He whirled around, jerking his ear free from Kyo's grip. "Knock it off Kyo-Kyo. What do you want anyway?"

"I came to find you," Kyo replied, chosing to completely ignore the annoyed tone in Karanosuke's voice. "Mother wanted to know what happened to you, so she sent me in search of you."

"Is that a fact?" Karanosuke said, feeling what little patience he had left slipping away. If these people didn't leave him alone he was going to cause serious, bodily harm to one or both of them.

Kyo nodded then suddenly noticed the young girl standing a few steps away from Karanosuke. "Who are you?"

"It's you," Aiya said, seeming not to have heard the question posed to her by the strange boy. "You're the reason I'm here."

"Huh?" Kyo said, a confused expression on his face.

"I followed you into the well house at the Higerashi shrine," Aiya told him. "And when I couldn't find you inside I climbed a ladder down into the well and the next thing I knew I was here. Where ever the heck here is."

Kyo had rid himself of the annoying baseball cap he'd worn to his mother's time as soon as he returned to the feudal era and his dog ears twitched as he listened to Aiya's ranting.

"You have dog ears too," Aiya said in surprise. "I knew you weren't human. But how did I know that?"

Kyo and Karanosuke were no longer listening to the young girl. They had heard all they needed to hear and they knew that the girl's presence in their time was a bad thing.

"Dammit," Kyo swore. "This isn't good."

"She followed you from your Mother's time didn't she?"

Kyo nodded. "But what I want to know is how she was able to travel through the well."

"You're such an idiot Kyo. Haven't you noticed the scent yet?" Karanosuke said. "The girl has trace amounts of demon blood."

"You're kidding?" Kyo said, staring at the strange girl.

Karanosuke shook his head. "We fought, sort of. And when she felt threatened by me this pendant that she wore around her neck suddenly transformed into a fan and with this fan she was able to harness the power of the wind and use it as an attack. During this attack her eyes turned red and I picked up the scent of her demon blood."

Aiya stared at the two boys in disbelief. "What the heck are you talking about? Demon blood? Me? I think you're crazy."

"We need to go and talk to Mother," Kyo said. "She'll know what to do. She always does."

Karanosuke nodded. He turned to the girl and grabbed her by the arm. "Come with us."

"Wait a minute," Aiya said, pulling her arm free of Karanosuke's grip. "First you didn't want me anywhere near you, you even went so far as to threaten to hurt me if I didn't go away, and now you're ordering me to come with you. There's something seriously wrong with this picture. I'm not sure I wanna come with you anymore."

"What!?"

"Calm down Karan." Kyo turned his attention to the young girl. "Listen, I don't know what Karanosuke said or did to upset you but I apologize for him. I think we can help you figure out how you got here and how to get back home. But in order to do that we have to go and speak to my Mother."

"You mean there's a way for me to get home?"

"I think so," Kyo said. "But we won't know for sure until we speak with my Mother. So please come with me."

Aiya thought about her situation for a few moments and then decided that she really didn't have any other choice except to follow these two strange boys. They had said that they might be able to help her and considering the fact that she had no other clues as to how exactly she could get home she decided to seek the help of this unknown woman.

"Fine," Aiya said finally. "I'll come with you."

Kyo turned to Karanosuke. "See Karan. A little diplomacy can do wonders."

"Shut up."

Aiya fell into step behind the two boys, who led her into the village. She followed them to a hut off to one side of the village, but hesitated when they walked inside.

"Come on," Kyo said. "No one inside will bite."

Karanosuke smiled evilly. "At least not to hard."

Aiya gulped and followed the two boys into the hut. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a man and a woman sitting around a fire. And to her great surprise she saw that the man also had dog ears.

"What exactly are these people?" she wondered to herself.

Kagome looked up at the sound of the group entering the hut and her gaze immediately focused on Aiya. "I see you brought a friend with you today."

"Not exactly," Karanosuke said. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kagome asked.

Kyo spoke up, looking slightly sheepish. "This girl, Aiya, followed me through the well."

Kagome gasped and stared at the young girl. 'You came through the well?"

Aiya nodded.

"Amazing. So how exactly was she able to travel through the well?"

"She has demon blood," Inuyasha said.

"I wish people would quit saying that!" Aiya exclaimed, growing impatient with these strange people. "That's preposterous. I can't have demon blood."

"You can and you do," Inuyasha said. "You can deny it all you want but my nose picked up the scent of the demon blood as soon as you walked into the hut."

Aiya stared at the strange man.

"Don't sweat it," Kyo said. "Being part demon has it's perks."

"Speaking from personal experiences?"

Kyo nodded. "Dad, Karanosuke, Suichi and I all have demon blood. And for the most part, our demon blood is an asset. But there's something I don't understand. I saw you at the shrine and I couldn't detect your demon blood then. I wonder why that is."

"I think I can help you out with that one," Karanosuke said. "My guess is that she has only trace amounts of demon blood and it was awakened by our little fight. It was somehow triggered by that fan in her hand. She felt threatened by me and this caused the trace amount of demon blood to awaken and cause a transformation in that pendant she wore around her neck."

The group stared at the fan that Aiya still held in her hand.

"This thing did it?" Aiya stared at the fan, flipping it open.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped when they saw the design on the red and white fan that Aiya held.

"It couldn't be." Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

"I think it is," Kagome said. "After all we never really discovered what happened to the incarnations after the final battle."

The children stared at the two adults, confused expressions on their faces. Neither of them had any idea what Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about.

"What is it?"

Kagome quickly smiled at her son. "It's nothing Kyo. Don't worry about it. So, Aiya was it?"

Aiya nodded.

"Well Aiya I think that it will be easy for you to return to your own time. Since you have demon blood, even though it's only a trace amount, you should be able to travel back through the well with no problem."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded, smiling softly at the girl. "Now that your demon blood has been awakened it should be fairly easy for you to travel through the well and return to your own era."

"That's wonderful," Aiya said. She stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Boys," Kagome said, her attention returning to Karanosuke and Kyo. "Why don't you escort Aiya back through the well. Make sure she gets there safely."

Karanosuke scowled and started to protest but Kyo grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Karan. None of your back talk now."

"Shut up," Karanosuke growled, however he allowed himself to be led from the hut by Kyo.

Aiya bowed again and fell into step behind the two boys.

Once the children were outside Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "So what exactly do you think is going on?"

"Apparently the incarnations weren't destroyed when we defeated Naraku," Inuyasha said. "This girl must be a descendant of Kagura. That's the only explanation that I can come up with."

"I agree," Kagome said. "So why do you think she appeared in this world?"

"She followed Kyo through the well," Inuyasha said. "She told us that much herself."

"I know that," Kagome said in an exasperated voice. "However I also know that there must be an important reason why she's here. Just like there was an important reason for me to be here."

"I think you're reading to much into this Kagome," Inuyasha said. "She's here because we didn't track down those filthy incarnations after we killed Naraku and one of them went off and had kids."

Aiya gasped as she listened to the words of these two strange adults. Their conversation had begun as soon as she'd exited the hut and she couldn't help but over hear their words. She didn't understand everything that they were talking about but it was obvious to her that they viewed this person she was supposedly descended from as evil. Someone that should have been tracked down and killed.

"Does this mean I'm evil too?"

"Hey Aiya," Kyo yelled from across the village. "What are you waiting for? Get a move on or you'll have to find your own way back to the well."

"Coming," Aiya called.

Kyo, Karanosuke and Aiya left the village and walked through the forest to the well that connected Aiya's world with Feudal Japan.

"Well," Kyo said when they reached the well. "This is your stop."

Aiya nodded. "So, now what?"

"Just jump into the well," Kyo said. "You should be transported back to your time."

"Are you sure?"

Kyo nodded.

"Okay. If you say so."

Aiya walked over to the well and, after taking a deep breath, she jumped in. Kyo and Karanosuke looked over the side of the well and saw that it was empty.

"It worked," Kyo said. "She's back in her own time now."

"Good riddance."

"That's not nice Karan."

"Feh."

A/N- and thus ends another chapter of Karan's story. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	10. Sharing Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

CHAPTER TEN - Sharing Memories

Karanosuke had been living with Inuyasha and his family for several months now and still he had not learned anything of particular use about the whereabouts of his father. He was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling when he decided that it was time for him to leave. Despite the fact that he was happier with his 'family' than he'd been since the death of his mother the boy couldn't help but feel out of place.

"I shouldn't be here," Karanosuke muttered, making his decision.

Karanosuke quietly got up and pulled on his kimono shirt. He tucked the shirt into his pants, tied his sash, and grabbed his sword. He stuck the sheathed Taiketsu in his sash and quietly left the room, being careful not to awaken the two boys with whom he shared a room. He knew that Kyo at least would try to stop him and he was determined that this would not happen.

Karanosuke slipped out of the hut, glancing around occasionally to make sure that no one had noticed his departure. The boy left the village and, after one last look toward the village, he began his journey.

Kyo had been awakened by the subtle noise made by Karanosuke as he prepared to leave and he leaped to his feet as soon as he was sure that the younger boy was gone. Kyo hurriedly pulled on his kimono shirt, grabbed his sword and left the hut in pursuit of his cousin.

Once outside Kyo used his sensitive nose to detect the scent of Karanosuke and, when he picked up the scent, he followed it from the village and into the forest..

"Where is he going?" Kyo muttered to himself as he pursued Karanosuke. "Not that I'm really one to talk, but he's gonna end up getting us both in trouble."

Kyo followed Karanosuke's trail into the forest, toward the clearing where the well was located. When he arrived at the clearing, Kyo spotted Karanosuke sitting in front of the well.

Kyo walked up to the younger boy and sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here Karan?"

"I'm leaving the village," Karanosuke said.

"Why would you want to go and do something like that?" Kyo wanted to know.

"I don't belong here," Karanosuke said.

"Sure you do," Kyo said. "You fit in great with the rest of us."

Karanosuke shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, I promised my mother that I would find my father. That's the only reason I remained in your village when I first arrived instead of leaving the first chance I got, which was my intention at first. I thought since Inuyasha was father's brother he might know where I might find him. Unfortunately he didn't so it's time for me to continue my journey."

"Your mother meant a great deal to you, didn't she?" Kyo said softly.

Karanosuke nodded, a strange look in his eyes.

Kyo stared at his friend. "Life in the village of your birth was not pleasant for you was it?"

"No," Karanosuke said bitterly. "That place was a hell hole. The only reason I didn't leave sooner was Mother. She made life there bearable, if not pleasant."

Kyo nodded. "I knew that you and your mother had to have been very close. Even though you never speak of her I knew. But she was the only one wasn't she? The villagers where you came from didn't like you very much did they?"

"Feh," Karanosuke growled in a low voice, contempt plainly evident in his tone. "That's an understatement. Those idiots hated me with every fiber of their collective beings. But that was okay because the feeling was mutual. I would have killed them all if Mother hadn't cared for them for years. The villagers didn't like Mother very much either, however for some reason beyond my comprehension she still cared for them. And they're lucky that she did because her feelings for them was the only thing that stopped me from killing every single one of those idiots."

"I understand," Kyo said.

"How can you possibly understand?" Karanosuke demanded, glaring at the older boy.

"The people of my village don't all accept me," Kyo said. "I've been called half breed by several people but apparently I handled it better than you did. I never wanted to kill anyone over it."

"Name calling wasn't the reason I wanted to kill them," Karanosuke said. "I wanted to kill them because of the way they treated my mother. Plus they sentenced me to death before I was even born purely on the basis of what I was. I was the child of a demon and therefore a threat to them. In their eyes that fact alone was enough to warrant a death sentence."

"Hmm," Kyo said. "I think you should remain in the village for awhile longer."

"And why exactly would I do something like that?" Karanosuke asked.

"You already know that Sesshomaru has visited this area a number of times throughout the years," Kyo explained. "So this is the logical place to be."

"And since when are you the logical one of the family?" Karanosuke demanded.

"Since a few minutes ago apparently," Kyo said, with a chuckle. "But that's not the point. The point is if you remain in the village your bound to eventually find your father."

Karanosuke shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Come on Karan," Kyo said. "Sesshomaru's been in this region many times in the past and he'll surely come back again in the future. All you have to do is be patient for awhile."

"Can't do it," Karanosuke said. "I had patience, however it's already been exhausted during the time I've already spent here. I have no more patience left."

"Not surprising," Kyo said. "Apparently that runs rampant in this family. However I know Sesshomaru and he will be back. He and Father don't get along at all well and inevitably the two of them will have something else to fight about and Sesshomaru will return to this place."

"What do you mean you know him?" Karanosuke wanted to know.

"I've met your father," Kyo said. "Twice, actually. He saved my life when I was a young child."

Karanosuke stared at Kyo, doubt evident in his gaze. He couldn't fathom his father doing anything so noble after having abandoned him and his mother before he was even born.

"I can tell you don't believe me," Kyo said. "But I speak the truth. When I was young I wandered away from the village, chasing a wolf cub. I followed the animal deep into the forest and there I was attacked by the demon. I don't remember how exactly it happened but Sesshomaru saved me from certain death at the hands of the demon. And after he saved my life he took me to his camp, where his human companion Rin tended to my wounds. I stayed with them for over a week, healing, and then Sesshomaru brought me back to the village."

Karanosuke stared at Kyo. "You said you saw Father twice. What happened the second time?"

"It happened about a year ago," Kyo said. "Suichi and I were wandering through the forest when I picked up the scent of a demon. The scent seemed familiar to me but I couldn't remember who it belonged to so the two of us decided to track down the demon. When we found the demon and his two companions my memory of the incident was restored. I remembered being saved by Sesshomaru. And he told me and Suichi why it was that I had the traits of our half demon father while he did not."

"I see," Karanosuke said thinking about what Kyo had told him about his father. So his father had actually saved the life of a half breed child? This revelation completely and utterly confused Karanosuke. He had always envisioned his father as cold and heartless, yet the story that Kyo had just told him shook the foundation of what he thought he knew about the father he'd never met.

Kyo stared at his friend's transfixed expression. "Are you okay Karan?"

"What?" Karanosuke said, jarred from his thoughts. He turned toward Kyo. "Yea I'm fine. There's something I've been curious about since I arrived in this village. And since you just brought it up, I'll ask. So tell me, why doesn't Suichi have any of the demonic characteristics of Inuyasha?"

"Well," Kyo said. "The way Sesshomaru explained it was this: when half breeds have twins the different bloods separate and the demon blood chooses which of the babies will be the strongest and gravitates toward that child. I was apparently destined to be the stronger of the two of us so the demon blood chose me."

Hmm," Karanosuke said. "Does Suichi know about this theory?"

Kyo nodded.

"I'm surprised that he doesn't have an inferiority complex because of it."

"Can I ask you something Karan?"

"Obviously," Karanosuke said. "Seeing as you just did."

"I'm being serious," Kyo said.

"There's a shocker," Karanosuke said.

Kyo glared at his friend.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to know?"

"Do you like it here in our village?" Kyo asked.

Karanosuke thought about the question for a few minutes. He'd never given much thought to his new life in the village yet for the first time he realized that he was indeed enjoying himself. "I'm happier here than I've been since my Mother died. However I don't think I'm meant to be happy."

"Is that why you think you should leave the village?" Kyo wanted to know.

Karanosuke nodded.

"Stop being stupid!" Kyo burst out, angry over his friend's apparent lack of common sense. "You deserve to be happy just like everyone else. Possibly even more so because you've suffered more than most people."

Karanosuke stared at his friend. "Thanks Kyo. You're a good friend."

"What did you call me?"

"Friend," Karanosuke said.

"And you thought you didn't need any friends," Kyo said. "Guess I proved you wrong."

"Don't rub it in Kyo-Kyo," Karanosuke warned.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And I didn't listen," Karanosuke said. "What are friends for."

"You're a bastard," Kyo said.

"Feh," Karanosuke said.

Kyo stood up. "Come on Karan. Let's go back to the village before Father discovers that we're gone."

Karanosuke nodded and stood up. He and Kyo walked back to the village of Kaede and over to the hut they shared with Kyo's family. The two boys pulled the door flap back and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Where have the two of you been?" Inuyasha demanded. "Kagome was worried sick when she went to check on you and found that you weren't in your beds."

"We went to the well," Kyo replied.

"The well?" Inuyasha said. "What were you doing at the well?"

"Just talking," Karanosuke said.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing there," Inuyasha said. "You shouldn't have left the hut without my permission."

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said. "The boys are safe so no harm done."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "So you're just gonna let them off the hook, just like that? How can you be so stupid?!"

A vein bulged out in Kagome's forehead. "Inuyasha. Sit boy!"

The beads that Inuyasha wore around his neck began to glow and Karanosuke stared in wonder as an invisible force seemed to pull Inuyasha to the ground, face first.

"Wow," Karanosuke said in a breathless tone, staring at Inuyasha's limp form. His uncle lay motionless on the ground, smoke coming from the beads he wore around his neck. "How did you do that?"

"The beads around his neck are enchanted," Kagome explained. "My word has power over him because of the enchanted beads."

Karanosuke stared at Inuyasha, who still lay face down on the ground and then he glanced up at Kyo who also wore a string of the prayer beads around his neck.

"So did Kagome give you your beads as well Kyo?"

"No," Kyo said, a note of bitterness in his voice. "Kisa gave me mine. And that's not even the bad part. The bad part is, she doesn't know how she did it and she can't take them off. So be careful not to make her angry or this shall be your fate as well."

"Hmm," Karanosuke said. "I didn't know the beads had significant meaning. I just thought they were a family thing."

"In a way they are," Kyo said. "So watch your back around Kisa and my mother if you know what's good for you."

"So noted," Karanosuke said.

"Alright boys," Kagome said. "Back to bed. You're getting up just as early as always so you'd better try to salvage what sleeping time you can."

"Aw come on Mother," Kyo said. "You mean you won't let us sleep in?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. You should have thought about that when you were off in the forest. You chose adventure over sleep and you'll have to deal with the consequences of that choice."

"Very well," Kyo said. "Come on Karanosuke. Let's go."

Karanosuke nodded and the two boys headed off to the room that they shared with Suichi.

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had gotten up off the ground by this point, watched as the two boys walked away. "They really have became good friends, haven't they Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Who would have ever thought. A child of mine and a child of Sesshomaru's, friends."

Kagome smiled. "And who knows. There may be hope for the two of you yet."

"I think not," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "You never know. Don't count out the possibility just yet Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome smiled at her husband but chose not to further pursue the subject. "Come on. Let's go back to bed. I told the boys that they had to get up early in the morning and that means that we have to as well."

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered. "They're the ones who misbehaved and I'm forced to suffer the punishment as well. That's not fair."

"That's parenthood," Kagome told him

A/N- and thus ends another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. A Meeting Between Father and Son

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha

A/N- And here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for.

CHAPTER ELEVEN - A Meeting Between Father and Son

Karanosuke, Kyo and Suichi were standing in front of the village entrance, discussing their plans for the day when Inuyasha walked up to them. There was a somber look on the face of the half-demon as he came to stand a few feet from the spot where the three boys had assembled.

"Boys," Inuyasha said. "Don't wander to far away from the village. And make sure that if you leave that you remain together in a group. I've heard that a powerful demon is wandering around the forest and I don't want you boys wandering off until something is done about it."

Kyo and Suichi nodded but Karanosuke just scowled.

Having given his orders, Inuyasha walked back toward the hut he shared with his family.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Karanosuke fumed, inexplicably angered by Inuyasha's words. It was true that this wasn't the first time that the man had issued orders to all three children however for some reason it angered Karanosuke more than usual on this particular day. "Giving me orders like he's in charge of me."

"Come on Karanosuke," Suichi said in a placating tone of voice. "We should probably listen to him. Father has moods when you don't wanna disobey him and I could tell by the way he gave his orders that he's in one of those moods now."

"Feh," Karanosuke said, not even the slightest bit concerned by his cousin's warning. "I don't care what kind of mood he's in. He's still not in charge of me."

With that, Karanosuke began walking toward the forest.

"Karanosuke don't," Kyo called out, realizing that his cousin was about to deliberately disobey Inuyasha and knowing that nothing good could possibly come from it.

Karanosuke turned his head. "You guys don't have to come. I know you're under obligation to obey the orders of your father, however I feel the urge to travel and I'm under no such obligations. So I'm going for a walk. I'll be back. . . eventually."

Kyo and Suichi stared in shock as Karanosuke walked off into the forest.

"I can't believe he just did that," Suichi said. "He disobeyed a direct order, willingly."

"More than willingly," Kyo said, shaking his head as he thought back on the defiant expression that Karanosuke had held in his amber eyes as he'd turned to walk away from them. "I think he disobeyed it because it was a direct order. He has a definite rebellious streak."

* * *

Karanosuke was wandering through the forest when he was approached by a very large demon. The demon had the physical characteristics of a lizard, scaly green skin, a forked tongue and a long tail, although he walked on his hind legs, like a human. The lizard demon walked toward Karanosuke, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Boy," the demon hissed. "You seem familiar to me."

"Highly unlikely," Karanosuke said calmly. "I think that I would remember a meeting with something as ugly as you."

The lizard demon did not react to the insult. He was to busy staring intently at Karanosuke. "You are the son of the great dog demon, are you not?"

"Possibly," Karanosuke said, his tone completely indifferent. "I honestly cannot say."

"You are his son, there is no doubt," the lizard demon said. "Now I can finally exact my revenge."

Karanosuke stared at the demon, confused.

"I am Warui," the lizard demon informed him. "And my clan was all but annihilated by that wretched mutt."

"That's not my fault," Karanosuke pointed out, inwardly wondering how many demons bore grudges against his father. So far he had personally encountered three such demons. _"Exactly how many people has Father pissed off in his life time?" _the boy thought to himself. Then his attention shifted back to his opponent. "I had nothing to do with the demise of your clan."

"That may be," Warui said. "But since I have been unable to locate your father, I will have to take my revenge on you and thus get your father in that way."

"Brilliant plan," Karanosuke said with a smirk. "But no, wait. I've discovered a major flaw in your plan. My father will not care that you killed me, in fact it may actually make him happy."

"What?!"

"Disappointed?" Karanosuke asked, thoroughly enjoying the look on the demon's face.

Warui smiled. "You had me going there for a minute boy, but I know that you're lying."

"I wouldn't do such a thing," Karanosuke said. "I'm not in the habit of lying to save my own skin. I speak the truth. My father won't suffer in the slightest if you kill me. In fact you could probably kill me before his very eyes and he wouldn't even flinch."

Warui glared at the boy. "You really are a self assured little bastard, aren't you? I don't like it."

"Oh well," Karanosuke said. "Hate it for you. I'm not here to please you."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Feel free to try," Karanosuke said. "However I feel compelled to tell you that you do so at great risk to life and limb."

Warui snarled and ran toward the boy. "Die!"

Karanosuke was preparing his counter attack when an arrow flew through the air, past the approaching demon, and struck a nearby tree. He whirled around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing on a slope, over looking the battle site.

"Back away from the boy or the next one's going in your heart," Kagome called out.

Warui jumped back and growled at the newcomers.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran down the slope and came to stand beside Karanosuke. Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the collar of his kimono shirt, glaring at Karanosuke in fury. "I told you not to leave the village alone you stupid boy! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Karanosuke glared at Inuyasha. "I'm under no obligation to obey you. You're not my father."

"This is true," Inuyasha said, catching a new scent in the wind and turning toward the west. "He is."

Karanosuke whirled around and stared at a tall figure standing beneath a large willow tree. The boy gasped in surprise as his gaze fell upon his father for the first time in his life.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru stood beneath the trees, staring at the assembly of people before him. None of these people were the one he sought and therefore not worth his time. He turned to leave.

Warui stared at the new arrival and knew that this was the demon he had long sought revenge against. The attention of the human that had interfered with his attack earlier was focused on the dog demon and Warui knew that this may be his only chance. He leapt through the air, grabbed Karanosuke around the neck, and jumped backward a few feet, safely away from the group.

Kagome gasped as Karanosuke was captured by the lizard demon and she made a move to rush to his rescue however Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Kagome gazed up into her husband's eyes and Inuyasha shook his head ever so slightly.

Kagome reluctantly nodded and turned her attention back to Karanosuke.

"Dog demon," Warui called out to Sesshomaru. "I had not even dared to hope that I would ever see you again however fate has smiled upon me and here you are."

Sesshomaru stared at Warui, his expression devoid of any evidence that he recognized the lizard demon.

"You don't remember me," Warui raged, glaring over at his enemy with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "However I remember you and I remember how you slaughtered my clan and as revenge for that act I will take the life of your son, right in front of your eyes."

"Son?" Sesshomaru said calmly, his icy gaze focused on the demon. "I have no son."

Karanosuke glared at the man who had to be his father. _"So not only didn't he want me, he also denies me." _

"Sesshomaru, the boy IS your son," Kagome called out.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru said. He looked at the boy and noticed his dog ears. "Look at his ears. He looks more like a child of Inuyasha's."

"Enough of this," Warui yelled. "The boy dies."

Warui tightened his grip around the boy's neck.

"Damn you," Karanosuke growled, his eyes turning red and a demonic wind beginning to swirl around the spot where he and the lizard demon stood. "I will not die this way. Not before I confront my father." The demonic wind increased in severity and swirled around the boy, lifting his silver hair and causing it to swirl around his body.

"What the hell?!" Warui yelled, as he was forced to release the expanding neck of the boy. Jumping back a couple of yards he watched in horror as the boy transformed into a huge demon dog.

The white demon dog stood growling at the lizard demon, a glint in his red eyes.

"You see that Sesshomaru? Have you ever, in the entire time you've known me, seen me do that?" Inuyasha yelled. "Now tell me he's not your son."

Kagome smiled at her husband, who not too long ago had been the one with doubts about Karanosuke's parentage. Now he was trying to convince Sesshomaru who the boy was.

Sesshomaru stared at the transformed boy. In demon form the boy looked like him, he even had the crescent moon on his forehead. He gasped. _"That's the transformation I sensed," _he thought to himself. Then he turned to Inuyasha. "That proves nothing."

"You're so dense," Inuyasha said, clenching his hands into fists and glaring at Sesshomaru. "I'm telling you, he's your son. You can't deny him. He has your personality and everything."

In his transformed state Karanosuke was far more violent and, as there was no one to stop him this time, he used his enormous teeth to tear the demon's head off. Seconds after destroying Warui, Karanosuke transformed back into his human-ish form. He was exhausted from his brief stint as the demon dog, yet he did not allow himself to sink to the ground, as he did last time. He forced himself to approach the man he knew to be his father.

"You," Karanosuke growled under his breath, walking toward Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed the boy by the arm before he effectively committed suicide by attacking Sesshomaru. "Hold it kid. You don't want to do that."

"The hell I don't!" Karanosuke growled, his narrow eyed gaze focused on the man he knew to be his father. "He abandoned my mother and left her to be tormented by a bunch of mortal fools."

"You are wrong boy," Sesshomaru spoke up, his calm voice carrying over to the spot where Inuyasha held Karanosuke restrained despite how quietly he spoke. "Your mother chose to leave and return to the humans of her own free will. If she suffered it was her own doing."

"How dare you," Karanosuke growled.

Inuyasha held the boy's arm, preventing his attack.

Karanosuke struggled against Inuyasha's hold. "Let go of me!"

"Can't do that kid," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on the boy's arm. He couldn't believe how strong this boy was. It was taking a large amount of his energy to maintain his grip on the kid's arm however he was determined not to allow the kid to commit suicide. "Cause as soon as I do, you'll go and do something stupid like attacking Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood calmly in the shade of the tree, watching Inuyasha struggle with the young boy. The boy's eyes glowed red again and he threatened to transform into the demon dog once more. "Careful little brother," Sesshomaru taunted. "The boy's about to transform again and in that form he might hurt you."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother and shook his head. "He won't hurt me. If he transforms, I plan on releasing my hold on the boy. At that point, he'll be all yours Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared calmly at Inuyasha and Karanosuke. He did not seem the slightest bit concerned with the thought of fighting the boy in his demon form. "He's no match for me even in his transformed state."

That comment further fueled the boy's anger and he fought harder against Inuyasha.

"Knock it off kid," Inuyasha ordered, then directed his words to Sesshomaru. "And you. If you don't shut up Sesshomaru, I'm gonna let him go and we'll see how much of a match he is for you."

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "Don't you dare."

Inuyasha glared at his wife. "Stay out of this Kagome."

Kagome returned the glare two fold. She muttered, "He'd better be glad Sesshomaru's here or I'd make him "sit" in a heartbeat."

"Well, I've had enough of this," Sesshomaru said. With that he turned around and began to walk away.

"Dammit," Karanosuke yelled, wrenching his arm free from Inuyasha's grasp. He ran after Sesshomaru, quickly catching up with his father.

"Oh no," Kagome gasped, running over to stand beside Inuyasha. "Go after him Inuyasha. The boy will get himself killed by Sesshomaru."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said, pointing in the direction that Sesshomaru was walking. "Look."

Karanosuke had caught up with his father by this time and instead of attacking, he simply fell in step behind Sesshomaru. The boy followed his father into the forest and out of sight.

"I don't believe it," Kagome said. "I thought the boy wanted revenge against Sesshomaru." She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ahhh, they're bonding."

Inuyasha made a face. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not?" Kagome wanted to know. "The two of them are going off together and Karanosuke didn't attack Sesshomaru. Plus Sesshomaru didn't try to prevent the boy from following him. Besides, Karanosuke is Sesshomaru's son. He has to know that. The similarities between them are simply too obvious to ignore."

"Sesshomaru may have fathered the child however I don't think he'll suddenly develop feelings for him," Inuyasha said. "My brother's simply not like that."

"People change," Kagome said. "You used to be a lot rougher around the edges, you know."

Inuyasha glared at his wife. "I was never like Sesshomaru!"

"Not exactly," Kagome said. "However you've never been a boy scout either."

"I've never been a what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but decided to let the subject drop.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Don't you have anything more to say?

Inuyasha shook his head.

"See? Like I told you, people change," Kagome said. "You choosing not to speak is all the proof I need of that."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"When we first met you never would have let me win an argument," Kagome told him. "We could have stood outside all night arguing and you still wouldn't have given up. You changed. Now, when you know you're going to lose an argument you give up. That's why you don't get in trouble as much now as you used to."

A/N - Hope you enjoyed this enstallment of Karan's story. The boy finally managed to track down his father (or more accurately Sesshomaru tracked him down). Wondering what will happen next? We'll you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	12. The Wanderer Returns

Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha

CHAPTER TWELVE - The Wanderer Returns

As Sesshomaru walked through the forest, Karanosuke followed closely behind him. He wasn't exactly sure why he was following the father he never wanted to know, yet he continued to do so. Karanosuke was fairly sure that Sesshomaru wasn't happy about his presence and yet he did not care. He would follow his father regardless of his feelings on the subject.

Sesshomaru led the way to a camp site, where a small green imp sat a few feet away from a camp fire.

"Welcome back my lord," the imp said excitedly when Sesshomaru entered the clearing. Then he noticed Karanosuke, who was following a few feet behind Sesshomaru. "Boy, what are you doing here?"

Karanosuke smirked and pointed at Sesshomaru. "I thought that would be rather obvious however if you're really that stupid, I'll explain things to you. I'm following him."

"Do not call my lord "him" as though he were some common demon," the imp exclaimed angrily, glaring at the disrespectful child with obvious dislike. "Show him the respect he deserves or you won't live to repeat your mistake."

"That is enough Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his quiet and yet commanding voice. "Be quiet."

"Yes my lord," Jaken said.

"Hah," Karanosuke said to the imp called Jaken, a smirk on his face.

Jaken stared from his master to the impertinent youth, expecting Sesshomaru to order the boy to be quiet as well however this did not happen. Sesshomaru ignored the boy, just as he'd done with the human girl Rin for so many years.

"I don't understand," Jaken thought to himself. "Why did Lord Sesshomaru allow this half breed to follow him?

Karanosuke had been staying in the campsite with Jaken and Sesshomaru for several days and needless to say Jaken was very unhappy about this arrangement. "My lord, why don't you simply kill this half-breed child and get him out of our hair?"

Sesshomaru whirled around and gave Jaken a chilling stare.

Jaken was instantly terrified. "F-forgive me, my lord."

Karanosuke stared at his father, a shocked expression on his face. Sesshomaru's action had been completely unexpected by the boy. He would have expected Sesshomaru to be all for getting rid of him._ "I simply cannot believe that he has developed fatherly feelings for me. No," _Karanosuke said, shaking his head. _"He's planning something. I just can't figure out what that something is."_

Even though Kyo had told him that his father could not possibly be as heartless as he thought, Karanosuke was still not sure what to believe. His mind told him one thing and yet subtle actions by his father occasionally pointed to an alternate conclusion.

_"I'm so confused," _Karanosuke thought to himself. _"I don't know what I should do. I never wanted a relationship with my father, and yet here I am. I only searched him out because of the promise that I made to Mother, or at least that's what I kept telling myself."_

* * *

Karanosuke had been staying in the campsite with his father and Jaken for several days and yet he still had not confronted Sesshomaru and demanded him to explain what had happened between him and Hina. Karanosuke wasn't sure what was stopping him yet every time he started to bring up the subject his words failed him. This both confused and angered the boy.

"I don't believe this," Karanosuke grumbled under his breath. "I finally found my father and I can say anything I want yet the words won't come. I'm such a coward."

Karanosuke sat around the campfire, thinking about what the future held for him. "I've fulfilled my promise to Mother so now what do I do? I have no home and no family aside from my cold and uncaring father. What is there for me in this world?'

Karanosuke stared at the flames dancing in front of him, trying to think of a solution to his problem. The flames seemed to hypnotize him and he gazed at them unblinking. As he watched the flames he began to grow restless. This lifestyle did not suit him. He had been idle for far too long.

"I can't take this," Karanosuke said, jumping to his feet. In the year since his mother's death, he had grown accustomed to being on his own and relying on his own strength for survival. With the exception of the few months that he'd spent in the village of Kaede, Karanosuke had lived in the forests relying on his own strength and he'd enjoyed it. His thoughts went briefly to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

The two demons had done nothing but ignore his presence since he'd arrived so he knew they'd be happy to see him go. "I'll grant their wish then. They'll return from their journey and I'll no longer be here. That should make them happy."

His father and Jaken had left early that morning. They had not bothered to tell Karanosuke where they were going and he had not asked. He wasn't even sure whether or not they intended to return. "Oh well, it does not matter."

Karanosuke put out the campfire and then left the temporary campsite. He walked through the forest, uncertain of where he was going and as he walked he ran into Sesshomaru and Jaken, who were on their way back to the campsite.

"Look my lord," Jaken said excitedly. "The half breed finally took the hint. He's leaving."

Sesshomaru shot a chilling stare toward his servant, who was instantly terrified. As Jaken quivered with fear behind him, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Karanosuke. "Where are you going boy?"

"I don't know," Karanosuke replied shortly, glaring at the father whom he so closely resembled. "I just know I can't stand to be here any longer."

Sesshomaru gazed at the boy thoughtfully and then suddenly removed a sword and sheath from his sash. "Take this. The Tenseiga is useless to me yet it may prove to be of some use to you."

Karanosuke already had a powerful sword, Taiketsu the sword of elements, however he took the sword offered to him by his father. He stuck the sheathed sword in his sash, beside Taiketsu. "Thanks. . . Father." With that he turned and began to walk away from his newly found father. He had fulfilled his promise to his mother and now that he had found his father Karanosuke was ready to continue with his journey. There would be a place for him in this world, he would carve it out for himself.

That was the first time Karanosuke had ever called Sesshomaru father and Jaken was completely taken by surprise. Could this half breed child really be the son of his master? Visions of another half breed flashed before his eyes and it was in that moment that he knew the answer.

As the boy walked away Sesshomaru turned to face Jaken. "Go with him," he ordered.

Jaken's eyes grew large. "What?"

"You will accompany the boy," Sesshomaru said coldly. "And Jaken."

"Yes my lord?"

"Should anything happen to the boy, you will die."

Gulping loudly, Jaken nodded and quickly ran to catch up with the young boy. He fell into step a few paces behind the boy.

"What do you want?" Karanosuke demanded, glaring down at the imp with hatred evident in his amber, fox eyes.

"I am at your service," Jaken grumbled, not at all happy about the prospect.

"I do not need your service," Karanosuke said. "Be gone."

"I can not," Jaken said.

Karanosuke glared down at the demon who glared back but refused to leave. "Fine, have it your way. But don't blame me when something eats you."

Jaken held up the staff that he always carried. "The staff of skulls will protect me."

"Lucky you," Karanosuke said dryly.

"So where are we going Lord Karanosuke?" Jaken asked.

"LORD Karanosuke?" the boy said incredulously. "Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are Lord Sesshomaru's son," Jaken said.

"Whatever," Karanosuke said.

"So where are we going?"

"I have no idea," Karanosuke said. "I became accustomed to traveling around a lot during the time I spent searching for my father and I simply have the urge to go somewhere. So I'm going somewhere."

Jaken rolled his eyes. "You certainly are an impulsive youth Lord Karanosuke."

"And you certainly are a hypocrite," Karanosuke said, glaring at the imp. "Up until today you thought of me as nothing more than a filthy half breed. Then you found out that your lord was my father. Now all of a sudden you're treating me with respect."

Jaken chose to ignore the boy's accusation and continued to follow Karanosuke, grumbling quietly to himself. "I

can't believe Lord Sesshomaru demanded me to follow this half breed brat."

Jaken resented the order from his master with every fiber of his being. However it was still an order and he would obey, no matter how much it angered him.

Karanosuke was no happier than his reluctant servant. He would have much preferred to be traveling by himself, yet he could not prevent the annoying imp from following him, aside from killing him. And although at times he wanted to, Karanosuke would not kill the irritating little beast. His father had shown him a small amount of kindness during the time they had spent together and because of that Karanosuke would tolerate his irritating little servant. However it didn't stop him from attempting to persuade the imp to go back to Sesshomaru.

"Listen," Karanosuke said as the two of them walked through the forest. "I know you don't want to be here any more than I want you here so why don't you just go back to my father?"

"I can't do that Lord Karanosuke," Jaken said.

"Dammit all to hell," Karanosuke exclaimed.

Karanosuke journeyed through the forest where he had been staying with his father and headed in the direction of a very tall mountain range that he saw off in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was but something was drawing him toward the tallest of the mountains.

Karanosuke gazed at the distant mountain. "I wonder what it is that is compelling me to journey to that mountain? I've never been there before and yet I seemed compelled beyond all reason to go there. There must be some reason behind it."

Karanosuke was anxious to reach the mountain and find out why he was so compelled to be there and somehow, in his eagerness, he managed to conjure up a demonic cloud. The cloud seemed to have energy swirling through it and it lifted Karanosuke and Jaken off the ground.

"How did I do that?" Karanosuke exclaimed as the demonic cloud lifted him and his servant.

Jaken was also in awe over Karanosuke's powers. "This is just like the demonic cloud that Lord Sesshomaru uses from time to time."

The cloud seemed to be following directions according to where Karanosuke desired to go and the two demons were quickly airlifted to the far away mountain that was calling out to Karanosuke.

When Karanosuke's cloud landed he and Jaken found themselves standing outside a cave. The cloud dissipated as soon as Karanosuke and Jaken stepped to the ground and as he stood in front of the cave Karanosuke felt a strange pulsing coming from the sword that his father had given him.

"Tenseiga is pulsing," Karanosuke mumbled, confused.

Karanosuke glanced around, trying to figure out why he should be here. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just plants, trees and the occasional bird or small animal. He sniffed the air and quickly picked up the scent of a demon and mixed in with it was the strong scent of human blood.

The scent was coming from inside the cave and Karanosuke quickly stepped inside. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave he saw a huge demon standing over the bodies of a woman and a young boy. Karanosuke picked up the scent of their blood and gasped.

"Lady Kagome! Suichi!"

The demon turned away from his victims and glared at Karanosuke. "What do you want boy?"

The demon was covered in the blood of his two victims. The bright red blood dripped from the creature's claws and fangs. Seeing the blood of two of the few people that he called friend infuriated the young boy.

Karanosuke's eyes began to glow red. "I'm going to kill you!" he growled menacingly. Karanosuke was only seconds away from transforming when he felt a pulse once again coming from the sword that he wore at his side. The boy's eyes returned to their normal amber color and he placed his hand on Tenseiga, the mystery sword given to him by his father. He had never seen his father use the sword and had never had cause to draw the blade himself so he found himself completely ignorant of the sword's powers, even as Tenseiga compelled him to unsheathe it.

"What is it Tenseiga?' the boy murmured, staring down at the sheathed sword he wore at his side. "Do you wish to be drawn?"

Karanosuke unsheathed the sword and stared at the seemingly normal blade. Karanosuke took a few steps toward the demon, who retreated farther into the cave. The boy made a move to follow the demon only to be stopped by Tenseiga. The sword pulsed once more as he passed by the bodies of his slain friends.

"I don't understand Tenseiga," Karanosuke said. "What do you want me to do?"

Karanosuke stared from the bodies of his fallen friends to the sword he held in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do and he raised the sword and swung it through the air , out of frustration. A blue aura trailed in Tenseiga's wake and Karanosuke gasped as Kagome and Suichi both took a breath.

He stared bewildered at them as they sat up. "You were dead. I know you were dead." He glanced at the sword that he held in his hand. "This sword has freaky powers."

Kagome stared at the young boy for a few seconds and then her gaze shifted to the katana that he held in his hand. "You have the Tenseiga."

"Yea," Karanosuke said, a confused look on his face. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Tenseiga is the sword of healing," Kagome explained. "It has the ability to bring back the souls of the dead. You saved our lives with your father's sword Karan."

Karanosuke stared at the blade of Tenseiga. "I brought you back from the dead with this?"

Kagome nodded.

The demon had been cowering in the back of the cave and had witnessed the powers of Tenseiga from the shadows. The demon was terrified. Surely if this young half breed had the power to bring back the dead, the boy would most definitely have the power to end his life.

"I gotta get outta here," the demon whispered.

The demon was slowly making his way to the mouth of the cave, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows, and he was almost there when the half breed suddenly landed in front of him.

Karanosuke raised his right hand and cracked his knuckles. "Going somewhere, you filthy demon?"

The demon dropped to his knees. "Please don't hurt me."

"Silence you worthless fool!"

The energy whip shot from Karanosuke's finger tip and slashed the demon across the neck. The beast let out a strange, gurgling cry and collapsed to the ground.

Karanosuke walked back over to the spot where Kagome and Suichi sat. 'You two should probably return to your village now."

Kagome stood up and put her arms around Karanosuke. "Thank you for saving us Karan. We are in your debt."

Karanosuke shook his head, thinking back to the kindness that this woman had shown him when he'd arrived in her village. "You owe me nothing."

The three of them walked out of the cave, back into the light of day.

"Why were the two of you here anyway?" Karanosuke wanted to know.

"I was searching for a rare healing herb that only grows at the top of this mountain," Kagome explained. "And

Suichi came along to help."

"Why didn't Inuyasha accompany you?"

"He and Kyo are off training," Kagome explained. "I hadn't planned on making this journey until he returned but one of the village children needs the herb."

"I see," Karanosuke said. "Then you should return to the village as soon as possible."

"I know," Kagome said with a nod. "It'll take days to get back there though."

"I have an idea," Karanosuke said. "I think I can get you there faster."

"How?" Kagome wanted to know.

Karanosuke concentrated all his energy and the demonic cloud appeared under his feet. "Jump on and I'll give you a lift to the village."

Kagome stared at the demonic cloud. She recognized it as being very similar to the one Sesshomaru had used. This son of Sesshomaru had incredible powers, especially for a half demon.

Karanosuke offered his hand and Kagome took it and stepped onto the cloud. Suichi quickly joined her, followed by a very reluctant Jaken and the unusual group began their journey. It took only a few hours for Karanosuke's cloud to reach the village, whereas it would have taken Kagome and Suichi a couple of days to get there by foot.

Karanosuke's cloud touched down outside the village and the group was met by Inuyasha and Kyo.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome as she and Suichi jumped down from the cloud. "Where have you been Kagome?"

"Suichi and I went to the mountains to gather a rare herb," Kagome said. "While there we were attacked by a demon. The demon grabbed Suichi and dragged him off to a cave. I followed the demon to the cave and made it just in time to save Suichi from the demon's blow."

Inuyasha gasped and stared at Kagome. "You don't look injured to me."

"We were dead," Suichi stated.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. "The demon killed us both but luckily for us Karanosuke came and brought us back to life with the Tenseiga."

Inuyasha stared at the young boy, who stood a little ways away from the group with Jaken cowering behind him. "And why exactly do you have the Tenseiga?"

Karanosuke shrugged. "Father told me that the sword Tenseiga was useless to him however he thought that it might come in handy for me. So he told me to take it."

"I see," Inuyasha said. "Thank you very much for saving my wife and son."

"Don't mention it," Karanosuke said.

Inuyasha glanced down and saw Jaken cowering behind Karanosuke's legs. Up until that point, he hadn't noticed the imp. "Jaken! What the hell are you doing here?"

Karanosuke glared down at the imp. "For some reason he's been following me ever since I left the company of Father. I've been trying to get rid of him for days but no matter what I say, he won't go away."

"Hmmm," Kagome thought to herself. "I wonder."

Karanosuke gazed at the happy family and decided that it was time for him to depart. "Good-bye."

"Leaving so soon Karan?" Kyo asked.

Karanosuke nodded.

Inuyasha walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am in your debt. If you ever have need of my aid, all you have to do is ask. You got that?"

"I understand," the boy said.

Inuyasha removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Have a safe journey."

"Farewell," Kagome called out.

Karanosuke waved good-bye and once again conjured up his demonic cloud. The cloud began to rise and Karanosuke realized that his reluctant servant was not on board. He glanced down at the imp, who was still staring fearfully at Inuyasha.

"I should just leave him," Karanosuke muttered.

After debating on saying nothing and simply leaving Jaken in the village of Kaede, Karanosuke decided to call out to his servant.

"Hurry up Jaken," Karanosuke called out. "Or I'll leave you behind."

Jaken jumped in alarm when he heard the boy's voice. He looked up and saw Karanosuke departing on his demonic cloud. "Wait Lord Karanosuke! Don't leave me behind."

Jaken jumped onto the demonic cloud just in time. He heaved a sigh of relief as the cloud rose higher into the air. He had nearly missed his ride and dared not even think what might have happened to him had he been left to the mercy of Inuyasha. In this case he would choose his half breed master, who was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"I can't believe he almost left me," Jaken grumbled under his breath. Then he thought, "But Lord Karanosuke did warn me instead of keeping his mouth shut and just leaving me."

Jaken stared up at his young master, his eyes wide. "Thank you for not leaving me behind Lord Karanosuke."

Karanosuke shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side, watching the young boy and his companion fly off into the distance.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Why do you suppose Jaken insists on following Karanosuke, who is obviously not happy about his presence?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "It's a good thing you're cute because you are so dense."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Okay then. If you're so smart then you tell me why the toad insists on staying with Karanosuke."

"It's because Sesshomaru ordered him to," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "And how exactly did you arrive at that particular conclusion? You do realize that you're talking about my brother, don't you?"

"I realize this," Kagome said. "But just think about it for a minute Inuyasha. Karanosuke obviously doesn't want Jaken tagging along on his journey and Jaken seems equally unhappy about the arrangement. Yet the imp refuses to leave, despite the many times that Karanosuke has told him to go away. This can mean only one thing, Sesshomaru ordered him to follow the boy."

"And why would he do such a thing?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Because he was worried about the boy," Kagome said. "And that proves that he has feelings for the boy."

"There's no way in all the seven hells," Inuyasha said.

"Why not?"

"I told you why. It's MY brother we're talking about," Inuyasha said. "He doesn't have any feelings, except for hate."

"I think you're wrong," Kagome said. "I think your brother has the same feelings that everyone else has, he just doesn't know how to express those feelings."

"I think you're crazy," Inuyasha said, then immediately knew that he had messed up.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "INUYASHA."

Inuyasha's eyes grew large. "Wait Kagome, I didn't . . ."

"SIT BOY!"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and he was pulled to the ground, face first. He slowly raised his head. "Kagome had to say it," he moaned.

"Yes I did," Kagome said. "Maybe that'll teach you to think before you open your big mouth."

"Not likely," Kyo piped up.

"No one asked you boy," Inuyasha grumbled, getting to his feet.

"That's okay," Kyo said. "I'm your son, you don't have to ask for my opinion in order to receive it."

A small vein bulged out on Inuyasha's forehead and Kagome shook her head slightly in the direction of her son. "You should quit while you're ahead Kyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with a start and gazed around his surroundings. He didn't even remember going to sleep and the strange dream had been so vivid. Shaking his head in denial the demon thought to himself, "Yea right, like that would ever happen."

At this moment Sesshomaru caught the scent of blood and it was blood that he recognized. Something had happened to Rin and she was injured. Getting to his feet Sesshomaru followed the scent of Rin's blood to a clearing where he found his human companion being cared for by a half demon woman.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise as recognition hit him. The woman who was treating Rin's wounds was Hina, the woman from his dreams.

_"Unreal. . ."_

A/N - and thus ends the story of Karanosuke and it was all a dream. Imagine that. Hope you enjoyed this story. This is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


End file.
